Exorcise My Heart
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: She had a gift- though she thought it more of a curse. The 'gift' in question- the ability to see and talk to ghosts. She wasn't crazy, though she wish that she were sometimes since that would things easier. Instead, she has to deal with the ghosts, crushes, high school, and let's not forget- not all ghosts were exactly good ghosts especially the one at Sweet Amoris High School.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Exorcise My Heart

**Summary: **She had a gift- though she thought it more of a curse. The 'gift' in question- the ability to see and talk to _ghosts._ She wasn't crazy, though she wish that she were sometimes since that would things easier. Instead, she has to deal with the ghosts, crushes, high school, and let's not forget- not all ghosts were exactly _good_ ghosts especially the one at Sweet Amoris High School- the very ghost that she stirred up.

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery/Supernatural

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I do own OCs._

**Prologue:**

**Olivia:**

The first female of each generation in the Hart family had a special gift- the gift to see and talk to the dead. The dead included ghosts, demons, and everything else that normal people couldn't see and was considered 'the living dead.' The legend that was passed down from each generation stated that the gift started when a woman of the Hart family, back in the 18th century, had helped a priest exorcise a dark entity from a house. The ghost that was being held there due to the dark entity was so relived that it could finally go to the light, that the ghost shared that peace and that light with the woman. Thus the gift was started. Though, no one in the family was for sure what the truth was.

Each female of the previous generation would teach the next about how to use the gift- she would teach everything from exorcism to just the correct way to talk to ghosts. My grandmother even taught me about using herbs and plants to heal. She wasn't big on modern medicine and neither was I. It was helpful too since knowing a lot about plants helped me with my garden and using the right essences, herbs, and even candles that could help get rid of ghosts.

Most of all, she would teach how to keep the gift a secret. Maybe if I had done what Grandma had instructed or if I had done what I needed to do then maybe none of it would have happened… I wondered if anyone else in the past had this problem- did Great Grandma have to deal with this? The one before her? Before her?

I think the one thing that everyone before me had in common was that they all thought of it as a gift. I, personally, thought of it as a curse. Now don't get me wrong, I thought it was a gift at first too. I thought that since it was a gift that I should use for the greater good. I thought that I should help all the ghosts so that they could get that 'happy ending' that they wanted. Then I learned that having the gift wasn't all it was cracked up to be- it made you face things that were scary and evil and it was... It could be a curse.

What happened, you might wonder. I'll tell you what happened- I went to Sweet Amoris High School.


	2. The Ghost Guide Book

**Chapter 1- The Ghost Guide Book:**

**Olivia:**

"Remember dear," Nana said gently, "Ghosts and spirits were once people- they have feelings, thoughts, hopes, dreams, and fears. It's not always going to be easy to convince someone they're a ghost if they don't already have it figured out. You know this, right?"

I nodded as I nibbled on my toast. My blond hair blocked my violet eyes slightly since I was hunched over and my in my left hand I held a pencil to write down everything. I wrote down everything in my little notebook. I had a few different notebooks. One was a 'ghost guide book' all about ghosts, spirits, and poltergeists. Then I had one about demons and exorcisms, one for cooking recipes, and one for herbs for medicine.

I sat criss-cross on the floor as Nana sat in her rocking chair, teaching me, as she did every day. Ever since Mom died, I tended to go to Nana's every day to get away from Dad. Most of the time, I even spent the nights sleeping on her couch. Nana, my grandmother, continued talking,

"After all, how would you take to the news of being dead? However, the most important thing to remember is the different sections of the dead."

I continued to nod, eat, and write. Nana spoke to me about the sections of the dead before and I remembered every word. There were almost _levels_ of death. The first level was spirits (the most common). Spirits had the least power and only occasionally were the living able to hear them (usually through some type of electric device, thus creating EVP's- Electric Voice Phenomena). Even psychics had trouble seeing and hearing them (though we could see and hear them better than the living).

Ghosts were the second most common to 'see' and the second level/section of the dead. They were powerful than spirits. Ghosts were usually the ones that people caught glimpses of, heard their voices (without electric help), or caught on film. Rarely, ghosts could gather up enough energy to cause taps, footsteps, or even throw something to get your attention.

The third level was poltergeists. They seemed to be in a category all their own. They weren't human at some point. Nana explained that they were almost a mix of a ghost and a demon. They were the closest you could get to a demon without all the evil. Poltergeists had a heck of a lot more power than ghosts. They were the ones that liked to cause trouble and mischief- usually by throwing things, moving things and such.

The last level was the most powerful one- demons. They defiantly were their own category. Demons were the most powerful one for a reason- they were evil. Not only were they soulless, but they would do everything they could to kill, torture, and manipulate someone. Of course, there was a lot to demons. For one, it was hard to identify demons. They usually had some type of disguise- pretending to be a child or a friend. Then it would turn on you. It got very dangerous very fast.

"Good," Nana nodded, "I'm glad you're actually paying attention and not doodling in your notebook."

I got a faint blush on my cheeks,

"That was one time."

She looked at me with twinkling eyes that reminded me of _Dumbledore. _She chuckled softly,

"I know, little olive. I know."

Olive was my nickname that was given to me by Nana because when I was little, I had a rather odd obsession with olives. It was pretty funny, actually, but the nickname just stuck. Besides, Nana always said that I looked nice in the color olive as well.

"Now, for the important stuff."

She winked slightly and I smiled. I looked at her excitedly, wondering just what was so important this time. Last time she said that we ended up going to _Dairy Queen_ for lunch since it was my favorite place to eat.

"I have a gift for you," Nana said as she reached into her bag.

I bit my lip, _she remembered._ Nana's memory wasn't exactly the greatest and it was getting worse lately so needless to say, I was shocked that she remembered today was my sixteenth birthday. She handed a small box to me and I knew it was going to be a ring, necklace, or earrings just because of how small it was. I looked at her and she motioned for me to open it. Doing as asked, I lifted the lid and was taken back. Inside the box was a beautiful silver ring that had a small olive-colored jewel.

I delicately put the ring on my finger and looked up at my Nana. She was smiling brightly and I hugged her tightly,

"Thank you Nana."

* * *

I looked down at the ring on my finger. Less than two months ago, she gave that ring to me. Less than one month ago was I listening to her stories and learning everything I needed to learn about my gift. _Now, who's going to teach me? There is so much left to learn. Who is going to bake cookies with me? Who is going to make sure that I am okay? Who's going to do everything that she did? _I chocked on a sob.

There was hardly anyone I knew at the funeral. There were a few odd family members that I didn't know very well. I just knew my father was somewhere in the crowd (hopefully).

The coffin was being lowered into the ground and I tensed. I wished I could say that I had someone to help me with the grief or that my best friend was standing beside me. Except, I didn't have anyone and I didn't have a best friend. Now, I used to. I used to have a best friend named Brett. Brett was my best friend and he was always there for me in more ways than one. He was the closest thing I had to family besides Nana. Dad wasn't much of a father and Nana was dead. He auburn hair was untamed like usual and his green eyes seemed to know everything. However, our friendship ended last month when he asked me out and I turned him down. He didn't take rejection well.

So I was alone. I had yet to see my father at my own grandmother's funeral- oh that was just cruel. Even when the funeral was finally over, I still hadn't seen him.

I wondered if I could just stay at the cemetery. I usually hung around in here to search and talk for ghosts. There had been multiple times that I was trying to help some ghosts find peace and I would end up at the graveyard, falling asleep on a tombstone. I knew it was rough since Brett was the one that kept finding me, but he didn't know the truth about me.

No one knew the truth about what I could do except for the female members of my family- the males sometimes knew, but it was always up to the woman about whether or not to tell him. It was kind of a secret.

It wasn't that it _had_ to be secret, my family just considered it bad luck to tell someone that you loved when you weren't married yet (Aunt Martha joked that it was because then the guys couldn't get away). Now, we could tell people- especially people who we had to talk to in order to help a ghost. Most people just thought we were fake mediums. Personally, I didn't even think of ourselves as mediums or psychics since our gifts were more powerful and we knew more about the paranormal.

I was always proud of my gift, so I usually had no problem telling someone that I could see ghosts. I just tried to avoid it unless it interfered with a ghost who needed to pass.

I wish that I were still proud.


	3. Not All Problems Are Paranormal

**Author Note: **

**Please reread the last chapter, I did update it- the part with the funeral at least. What happened was that I was going to do a thing with Brett where he would be the mystery part in this fic but I ended up deleting it in exchange for something else (you'll see later where the mystery part of the fic kicks in).**

**Ah yes, my name on My Candy Love is Crisi and thank you for the reviews!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Not All Problems Are Paranormal:**

**Olivia:**

I chocked on my drink and I looked at my father in shock.

"W-what?"

My father didn't even look up from the newspaper as I sat there staring at him in shock.

"We're moving," he repeated, "With your grandmother gone there's no reason to stay here. I've been meaning to move anyway."

"Where," I asked, knowing that arguing would just make things a lot worse.

My father was a strict, hardworking, cynical man that just got worse when Mom died. One thing was for sure- I learned to never disobey him or pay the consequences. The consequences weren't good ones and I didn't exactly want to relive them anytime soon… Or anytime ever.

"Sweet Amoris, it's down South. There are boxes in the garage. Go pack, we leave in three days, so no you won't be going to school on Monday and yes, I already called in. Now go," he barked out the last sentence in a commanding tone.

He didn't say anything else. Finishing up my breakfast, I headed to the garage to get the boxes, packing tape, a sharpie, and several trash bags. I carried everything very carefully up the stairs to my old room. It wasn't exactly a nice room, but it was home.

I set the boxes on my bed along with my other supplies. I wondered what I should pack first? Considering that I had a moderate amount of stuff, and that Dad would probably make me pack the kitchen and other rooms as well, I had a lot to go.

* * *

By Thursday, every single thing was moved to the new house in Sweet Amoris. My muscles were sore, I was sweaty, and I was very out of breath. Dad was returning the moving truck to the company, leaving me to unpack everything on my own. So far, the most I've gotten done was the kitchen.

I lay down on my bed for a quick break since the kitchen and Dad's room was done. Just those two rooms took up a good portion of my day. My bed didn't even have its sheets or pillows on it as I lay on it. I didn't care because my muscles were screaming for some sort of break. I was sure that my face was red from the tiring work as well. _Movies make moving look so easy…_

So far, the new house wasn't too bad. It was pretty simple. It was just a two-story house with two very large bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, and of course a kitchen. The yard was pretty big too, but in a bit of rough shape. Dad's room was on the first floor since he said that he wanted to keep me from sneaking out.

My room was fairly large and on the second floor. The light purple walls seemed to fit, as did the black carpet.

My door was on the West side with a few empty shelves beside it. On the East wall was my large window that took up almost the whole wall and had a large shelf under it. The North wall had my bed and the door to my closet. Beside the bed was a nightstand and across from the headboard of my bed the TV was up on the wall for good viewing pleasure. On the South wall was my dresser and my desk. The bathroom was right across the hall. Of course, boxes and trash bags that were full of random stuff were packed up everywhere.

I finally got up off the bed and scampered through a trash bag full of clothes. Getting clean clothes and undergarments, I started to walk towards the bathroom. I stopped just short of the door when a cold chill went through me, signaling the presence of a ghost.

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Confused, I stepped into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed my clothes into pajamas. Pinning my blonde hair up into a messy bun and rolling up the sleeves of my white button-up, I headed to my bedroom.

By the time that I was almost done with it, it was past midnight. I missed diner- again- and like usual, Dad was doing his best to ignore me so of course he didn't call me downstairs to remind me or even tell me that he was back from the moving company.

I still had a few more boxes to unpack, but for the most part it was done. The shelves by my door were filled with all sorts of books- mostly paranormal books and books about herbs- and video games like _Wolfenstien, Skyrim, Slender, SCP-Containment Breach, SCP- 870, Silent Hill, _and _I have no mouth but I must scream._ All of the video games were mostly considered horror that was fitting for a physic like me.

I planned on filling the shelf under the window with different plants that would aid me. My dresser was refilled (we had to empty it for the move) with my underwear, my notebooks, and some things that I didn't want to be in plain sight like my candles, lighters, and things that I needed for an exorcism or séance.

My bed was finally done so it was covered with dark purple sheets and light purple pillows. I still had some more to go like the living room and dining room (Dad wouldn't help), but at least everything important was done.

With that in mind, I plopped down on my bed and tried to sleep… Only to have _that_ dream again.

_I spun around to see all the ghosts surrounding me. There were ghosts of all sizes, genders, and ages. All of them were reaching their hands out towards me,_

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_I couldn't. I couldn't help all of them at once like that. I always thought of my gift as that- a gift- so I tried to use it to help as many ghosts and spirits as possible. I wanted to help each of them… And I just couldn't. _

_I fell to my knees in tears, clutching my head desperately trying to block them out._

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_"I can't," I sobbed, "I just can't!"_

_The ghosts' arms covered me, tearing at me, seemingly ripping me apart. _

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

I snapped out of sleep and my eyes were wide. I was covered in a cold sweat and I was gasping for air. I clutched my sheets slightly; it was because of that nightmare that I had insomnia.

My arms were shaking and I clutched my eyes as tears were falling slightly. If only Nana was alive- she would know the perfect herb to help my sleeping.

"Help me," I whispered.


	4. Rain Drops and Tears

**Chapter 3- Rain Drops and Tears:**

**Olivia:**

I woke up as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I stretched my back and smacked my lips. My room wasn't entirely done yet, despite it being a few days since we moved in. Today, however, was a big day.

Today was my first day going to Sweet Amoris High School and I was nervous as heck (I don't really like cursing). I looked over to the clock- _ah butter biscuits I have to hurry! _My first day and I was already running late.

Somehow, it didn't surprise me that Dad didn't wake me up. Even if he didn't have to go to work at six in the morning, I was sure that he wouldn't bother waking me up. I jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. I brushed my blonde hair with my fingers, quickly brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I was practically running out of my bedroom door, attempting to pull up my black skinny jeans. I ran down the stairs, pulling my blue shirt over my head as I did so. I got downstairs and grabbed my black hoodie that was on the couch. I slipped on my black flats and tried to make it to the door.

But then, I couldn't take another step as another cold chill went through me. I heard a few sobs and I turned to see a lady. She had long purple hair and wore an outfit that reminded me of a fairy. She was on the ground with her head in her hands, crying. I could she was a ghost and not just because there was no other way for her to be there. She had a sort of faint white glow around her- as if she was faded around the edges like an old photograph.

A small shiver went down my spine and my heart nearly broke at the sight. I bit my lip, I was late, but…

"Hello," I said softly as to not to spoke her.

She looked up with wide eyes,

"Y-you can see me," she wiped at her eyes.

As she slowly stood up, I realized that she was a lot taller than my small 5' 1" frame- granted, everyone was taller me. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, give or take.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I can see you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But you're so young," she said, almost wistfully, the back of her hand rubbed against my cheek as she looked into my eyes.

I couldn't really feel the hand- though about half of the time I could psychically feel their hands. It was a pretty cold feeling on my cheek and even as she took her hand away, the feeling lingered.

"I know," I answered with a soft smile, "I get that a lot. But I've helped a lot of spirits before."

She frowned slightly, but then smiled.

"My name's Agatha," she said, "Please, call me Auntie!"

"Auntie," I said, trying out the name.

She smiled,

"Yes," she cheered, "If you can, dear, I need your help."

"Of course," I said kindly, "What do you need help with?"

"My locket, I lost my locket," her eyes were still watering, "My husband gave me it and it means the world to me. I think it's somewhere in the basement, but I can't find it… Can you search for it, please, dearie?"

"I'll try my best," I said with a smile, "I promise you that I will search for it as soon as I get back here."

I started for the door again.

"Where are you going dearie?"

"School," I said as I headed out the door, only to hear her call out,

"Be careful, dearie!"

For some reason, I could picture myself getting along just fine with Auntie. I wouldn't dare ask her how she died since it was rude, but I wondered if I would ever get to ask her why she was dressed as a fairy.

As I stepped off the porch, I realized that it was raining. _Great,_ I thought as I zipped up my hoodie and put up the hood. Then I made a mad run for the school.

**Nathaniel:**

I flipped through some of the papers, thankful that my first period was a free period so that I could get the paperwork done. We were supposed to get a new student in school today- a Miss Olivia Hart, age sixteen, grade 10.

I wondered what she would be life for a brief moment. Would she be as annoying as the twins? Sweet like Melody? Friendly like Iris? Shy like Violette? Tough like Kim? Good with grades like myself? Perhaps she would be mysterious like Lysander. _Lord have mercy on me if she's like Castiel._

I shook my head, there was no point in wondering about the what ifs since she obviously wasn't coming to school today- half of first hour was already gone. Suddenly, the doors to the Council room burst open and in walked a girl. No, she didn't walk in. She ran in and ended up sliding ever so slightly.

Despite having her hood up, when she took it off her hair was soaked to the brim. Her sneakers were squeaking against the floor. Her violet eyes were wide with surprise.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Nathaniel?"

"That would be me," I smiled kindly, "You must be the new student, Olivia Hart?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly, "The principal sent me in here saying that I had to pay the 25 dollar fee and complete registration?"

She handed me the money, though it was a bit damp from being in her hoodie pocket. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,

"Sorry, I didn't know it was raining and didn't have time to get the umbrella. I sort of woke up late and I don't have my alarm clock set up and Dad didn't wake me up…"

Her voice trailed off as she blushed slightly. I pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyed that she woke up late. She should've done something to ensure that she would make it in time. Needless to say, her first impression wasn't the best one at the moment.

"Umm… the registration," she asked softly.

"Right," I forced a smile back on my face, "It looks like everything's completed for the most part. Here's your schedule."

I handed her the schedule and she looked over it with a calculating expression.

"Do you have a map of the school I could borrow? I'd rather not be late to any classes."

Smiling, I handed her a map that she accepted with a thank you before she dashed off to her first class.


	5. The First Day

**Author Note: I don't own any songs in this story. This song is _Happy Phantom by Tori Amos._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- The First Day:  
**

**Third Person:**

_"And if I die today I'll be the happy phantom and I'll go chasin' the nuns out in the yard and I'll run naked through the streets without my mask on_

_And I will never need umbrellas in the rain I'll wake up in strawberry fields every day and the atrocities of school I can forgive."_

The music filled her ears as she sat in her first hour class. She already did the stupid introduction, '_Hi, my name's Olivia Hart. I like the paranormal and horror movies.'_ The paranormal part got her a few looks from her classmates along with a bit of snickering, but she didn't mind since what she said was true. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that her first hour was English and her teacher was very boring. Not only that, but he had a stutter and was reading aloud, hence the reason why her ear buds were hidden into her left ear to listen to her music.

The redhead (Castiel) that she sat beside didn't seem to like her. It wouldn't bother her too much- she's had plenty of people hate her in the past- but what _did _bother her was that he was annoying her by plucking out her ear buds.

"What's the little newbie listening to," Castiel said as he put the ear bud to his ear and then scowled,

"Kid music."

"Not kid music," Olivia corrected, "And that's a lot from a guy who is wearing a Winged Skulls t-shirt."

He glared at her, almost growling,

"Winged Skulls is _not_ kid music."

Olivia just shrugged,

"Well, we're entitled to our opinions. You think my music is kiddy and I think yours is so I guess we're at a stand still."

She snatched the ear bud out of his hand and put it back in. This time, she put in both ear buds just to block out his cursing. It was a miracle that the teacher didn't hear the two bickering, but the classmates in front of them did. An African American girl turned around and gave Olivia a wicked grin with thumbs up. A blonde girl just turned around to glare at Olivia and then bat her eyelashes at Castiel.

_Did I just manage to make his girlfriend mad,_ Olivia thought, _huh they don't exactly look like they'd be a perfect couple but you never know._

She sighed in relief as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Castiel just shoved past her without so much as a second glance back. She scowled to herself slightly and continued to shove her music player into her hoodie pocket after carefully wrapping up the ear buds. She grabbed her notebooks and headed out, only to meet up with the African girl.

"Hey lil' girl," she greeted with a smirk and a hand on her hip, "Name's Kim."

"Olivia," Olivia smiled.

"I know," Kim smirked, "Listen lil' girl, you want a tour after school?"

"Really?"

"No," Kim laughed, "I'm not the tour type."

Olivia laughed along slightly.

"By the way," Kim said as she walked beside Olivia, "Good job putting Cassie in his place."

"Cassie?"

"Castiel."

"No problem," Olivia smiled, "He was being a jerk.:

"That's Castiel for you, not many have the guts to tell him or Amber off," Kim said, bringing Olivia into a side hug, "So, I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Olivia's second class wasn't too bad- it was just plain old math, which wasn't that interesting. Besides having to give the same intro she did in the first class, everyone in the class wouldn't look at her. Well, that was a lie. The blonde girl and her lackeys kept giving Olivia the evil glare. Besides them, every face in math was a new one.

Something hit the back of Olivia's head and she winced. Grabbing the wad of paper and unwrapped it to reveal the note.

_Why is Amber and her lackeys giving you the glare? Oh, I'm Iris by the way!_

There was a large smiley face at the end of the note. Olivia turned and the ginger-haired girl gave her a hidden, but optimistic wave. Olivia waved back and wrote a reply.

_Don't know. She was in my first hour. Isn't the redhead her boyfriend?_

_You mean Castiel?_

The reply was written a bit sloppier and Olivia turned to see Iris laughing. Wrinkling her face a bit in confusion, she wrote back her reply.

_I think that's what his name is. Am I wrong?_

_Amber's not his girlfriend, but she wishes she were. She has this HUGE crush on him._

Olivia blushed slightly at her assumption of Amber being Castiel's girlfriend since she ended up being wrong.

_Why?_

_Idk._

With that, the bell rang. Olivia started to pack up her things, but as she got up Amber shoved her, making all of her things drop to the floor. Amber laughed as she left, but Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"She's like to all the new kids," Iris said as she walked up, "Though she has something against you, I think."

Iris leaned down to help pick up all of the dropped books.

"Thanks," Olivia said as she stood up and balanced all of her books.

"No problem," Iris smiled, "So what did you do to make Amber that mad at you? Oh, if it's okay to ask, I mean."

"I think it's because I made Castiel mad," Olivia mused, "But then again, I'm not so sure. She just might not like me. Not everyone has a reason, sadly."

Iris nodded,

"Too true… So you said you liked the paranormal?"

"Yep," Olivia said, popping the 'p' as they walked through the halls.

"That's ghosts and stuff right?"

"Yep," Olivia repeated.

"That's creepy," Iris shivered, "Ghosts and stuff creep me out. So does that mean you actually believe in ghosts?"

"And more," Olivia added, a bit mysteriously.

"I do too," Iris agreed, "Well, ghosts anyway, the 'and more' part is a bit too vague."

Iris laughed,

"But they're still creepy. Right?"

"Sometimes," Olivia shrugged, "Most of the time, they're just… misunderstood. They're trying to get your attention. All they want is help."

Olivia crinkled her nose slightly as she saw a slightly blurred figure run around a corner.

"Olivia," Iris asked as she looked over to where Olivia was staring, seeing only nothing.

"I'm fine thanks,"

With that, Olivia left, leaving a slightly bewildered Iris behind. Olivia darted around the corner and nearly ran into Nathaniel.

"Olivia," Nathaniel said shocked as she slammed into him.

"Oomph," Olivia said as she got a dazed look in her eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to- did you see someone come around the corner?"

Olivia's eyes were darting around the area, scanning for any signs of the ghost. It was a slim chance that he saw it, she knew that, but there was no harm in asking. Nathaniel looked at her, _is she okay? She seems a bit… off._

"I didn't see anyone," Nathaniel answered carefully.

* * *

Unluckily, gym was her third class. Olivia despised gym. She hated working out like that- she would just be wasting energy that she might need for exorcisms or séances. With a scowl on her face, she made her way to the girls' locker room- not missing that Castiel happened to be in her gym class as well. She quickly changed, but jumped when someone's hand slammed on the locker beside her in the locker room.

"Hey lil' girl," Kim said, "Did I spook you?"

"No," Olivia laughed, "Don't you know that people always jump at the calmest moments?"

"Ha," Kim snorted, "Are you ready to go? Coach is pretty tough."

_Not as tough as ghosts,_ Olivia thought, _then again- they're dead._


	6. Making Friends, Making Peace

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Making Friends, Making Peace:**

**Olivia:**

At lunch, I was careful to try to avoid that blonde Amber and her lackeys to head straight to where Kim was waving me over. Smiling thankfully, I headed over with my small lunch and took a seat beside her. There were other people there too. There was a kid with black hair and blue eyes was playing on his PSP, not even bothering to look up. Beside that kid was what had to be his brother or twin because they looked so alike, expect Doppelganger Number 2 had blue hair and pink eyes, who was smiling and laughing with Iris.

"Hey Kim," I greeted.

"Hey lil' girl," Kim said, "Guys!"

All of their heads snapped towards me. I gave a chipper hello and a wave.

"Lil' girl here is Olivia, new girl. Newbie," Kim said, "Meet Armin, Alexy and Iris."

So, the video game-playing one was Armin and his twin was Alexy.

"We already met," Iris smiled, "She's in my class."

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p', and then looking to the twins, "You guys' should be easy enough to remember," I smiled, "But then again, I have a tendency to not remember anything that doesn't have to do with video games."

_Or ghosts,_ I mentally added. Armin's eyes lit up,

"You play?"

"Of course," I huffed, "What you think a girl can't play video games?"

"Most of them don't," Armin pointed out.

"_Normal_ ones don't," Alexy corrected and I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh.

_Oh I like these guys, they have a sense of humor._ I turned my attention back to Armin, who was asking me what video games I played.

"A little bit of everything, but I prefer the horror and paranormal stuff," I answered.

"Oh that's right," Iris said, "You said you loved the paranormal, right?"

"Yeppers."

"Yeppers," Alexy asked.

"It's a word in my book," I shrugged.

"You're a weird lil' girl," Kim laughed and I just smiled cheekily.

Then it wasn't long before Armin and I were in a conversation about ghosts, 'ghost hunting', and video games. I told him how I loved to play_ SCP-Containment Breach, SCP- 870, Silent Hill, _and _I have no mouth but I must scream. _He told me how he played (and defeated) _Slender, Wolfenstien,_ and how he was a vampire Kaljet in _Skyrim _(which warranted me telling me how I was a werewolf in _Skyrim_ and had several games on there- one of which I was a Kaljet). Finally, we were back on the topic of the paranormal, which I was very passionate about as I babbled on about a few different known most-haunted locations, what EVPs were, and how ghost hunting shows were epic.

"So," Armin asked, "Do you really believe in ghosts then?"

"Of course," I said easily, "Don't you?"

"I think so, but I haven't experienced anything aside from the ones in games."

"That's because you never leave the house," Alexy laughed and Armin crinkled his nose at the comment.

I found myself laughing along Alexy and soon Kim and Iris joined in as well. I was pretty sure that I just found a great group of friends. I hoped that my gift never came in between us.

* * *

After school, I found a frustrated Alexy in the courtyard. He didn't seem too happy as he sat on the bench with a pout and a huff.

"What's wrong," I asked as I sat down beside him.

He looked at me and let out a frustrated groan,

"That idiot brother of mine! He decided that going home to finish his video game is more important than keeping his promise to me! He promised he would go shopping with me! Are all siblings like this? Is it normal for your twin to just betray you?"

He put his hands in his head and I shrugged,

"Well, I don't have a twin and I'm an only child so I can't really give you an answer, but if it makes you feel better, I'll go shopping with you!"

I smiled and he hugged me tightly, practically crushing my lungs.

"Alexy," I gasped, "I like ghosts and all... But I'd rather not become one..."

He let me go. His eyes were shining brightly and he looked positively giddy,

"So you'll really go shopping with me?"

I smiled with a shrug,

"Sure, why not?"

I wasn't ignoring my promise to Agatha- err Auntie- but I could help her after school. She had an eternity find her locket. I only had a limited amount of time to make my friends happy. Besides, friendships come before ghosts- most of the time. Before I could say anything else, Alexy dragged me off of school grounds and straight to the clothing shop here he made me try on outfit after outfit.

Most of the outfits were out of my price range, but I did end up buying a few things. I got cute black short shorts, a cool black shirt that had a red star on it, and a few other things including a more out-there outfit that Alexy insisted that I get which was a black-long sleeved crop top that had white ribbons going down (which would wrap around my stomach), with white skinny jeans. I tried to warn him that no one would see the outfit under my hoodie. Then there was the dress that he got me since he wouldn't take no as an answer. It was a cool dress that was gray with blue trimming and the ends were torn.

Finally, I found myself back at my own house with a few shopping bags. Thankfully, Dad was not home yet. I didn't want him lecturing me to ruin my good mood. I spotted Auntie, who greeted me warmly. She tried to give me a hug, but like ghosts, she didn't actually touch me and I felt cold.

"Dearie, it's so good to see you," Auntie greeted, "Can you help me now?"

I winced a little bit at the words, _'help me'_ since it reminded me so much of my nightmare. Then I smiled,

"Sure, I just have to put my bags up and everything."

"Ohhh bags," Auntie cheered, "Did you go shopping? Was it with a boy? Did you get something to impress a certain boy? Ohhh who is it? And how was your first day at school? Did you meet any new friends? Are you going to invite them over so I meet them? Well, not meet since I don't think they'll see me, but I would love to see them!"

Auntie looked at me like a kid in the candy shop. She was so excited at the idea of me liking a guy that for a second I forget she was a ghost and that she wasn't really my aunt. I just shrugged,

"Well, it was with a guy, but I don't think he's interested in me which is cool with me, by the way. His name's Alexy. I didn't get anything to impress anyone. The first day was good. I did meet a few new friends- Alexy, his twin Armin, Iris and Kim. They're cool. I don't know if I'd invite them over anytime soon, but if I do, then cool."

I listed off my answers as I counted them on my fingers, mentally checking to see if I got all of her questions. Then, I headed up to my room to put the bags on my bed as Auntie followed me. She cheered,

"That's wonderful dearie! I'm so glad you made friends! Life is too short to just wallow all alone and trust me, I know!"

She laughed and then she continued to babble on as I headed down the basement to help her. I didn't catch most of what she said since I wasn't paying that much attention, but I caught the jist of it. At some point, the topic had switched and she was talking about her death and her life before she died. She was a child entertainer- hence the outfit- and she loved kids and even teenagers. She died when she fell down the stairs to the basement.

"-I still remember," Auntie said, "that the weirdest part was that it felt like someone pushed me."

I stopped as I reached the bottom of the basement stairs to look her as she tapped her chin in thought. I felt a bit uneasy as she said that, worried that something bad might be in the house. Noticing my expression, she smiled,

"Oh don't worry dearie, see there was a priest that came here two years ago and he cleansed the house of all evil when the last people who lived here, before you came here dearie, complained about too much stuff going on. I guess I was trying a bit too hard to get their attention."

She laughed and I smiled politely,

"But you didn't notice anything before the priest came?"

"Funny thing about that, dearie," Auntie said as she tapped her head, "I don't remember."

I looked at her confused and she continued to explain,

"I remember the last people who lived here, the ones that came after I died I mean. I don't remember what happened to make them so scared. I don't remember if anything was here. I just remember feeling absolutely terrified. I remember the priest coming and introducing himself. That's about it."

She shrugged and I didn't press the subject. Grandmother told me stories about ghosts blocking things out of their memories- sometimes it was their own death and sometimes it was if they lived with a dark entity since it was too horrifying for them. In the case with Agatha/Auntie it was the latter. The light of the basement was turned on and I looked around. The place looked bleak. Auntie was standing in the corner, looking at the base of the stairs probably remembering her death. I took off my hoodie and set it on an old dresser nearby. Then I rolled my sleeves,

"Now, do you know where to start?"


	7. To Help Another Soul

**Author Note: The song is _Human_ by Christina Perri and the other song is called _There is Love. _ And yay- she helps a ghost! **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- To Help Another Soul:**

**Olivia:**

After a full month at Sweet Amoris, I learned a few things. One- don't get in between a fight between Nathaniel and Armin. Two- If you talk to Castiel you should have a butt load of witty replies ready to humor him otherwise, you'll make him mad. Three- Alexy really loved shopping and God-forbid if he got together with Rosayla and they decided to drag you along. Four- If Alexy or Rosayla invited you to go shopping, make sure your wallet is full. Follow those rules and you're sure to at least do decently at Sweet Amoris High School. Because I learned all those rules first hand and nothing (and I meant _nothing_) could have prepared me for the look of absolute disappoint in Alexy's eyes when I couldn't afford a dress that he wanted me to buy.

I also learned a few other things. For example, Armin liked the color black on a girl (which sent a whole set of butterflies in my stomach), Castiel (surprise) loved it when girls showed skin, and God help you if you weren't fashionable if you walked into school and ran into Alexy (who once made me change my whole outfit because my shoes didn't match my shirt). With that in mind, I actually decided to mix it up today. I put my blonde hair into a ponytail, pulled on the black shorts and decided to wear the shirt that I've never worn before- the one I got with Alexy on the first day. The crop top ended just below my breasts and since it was sleeveless, it didn't cover too much up top either. The white ribbons went down from the bottom and wrapped around my stomach to my waist, ended just before the waistband of the shorts that didn't cover too much. It was a lot of skin for me, but I kind of liked it.

Now, the most important thing I learned- something evil was at the school, or at least a powerful spirit. I caught a glimpse of the spirit that time when I ran into Nathaniel my first day and since then I've seen more times. I keep seeing just glimpses of it and I could hear it. I heard it say things like, _'Kill them.'_ Now the worst thing was that I could _feel_ it. I could feel the dark presence and I kept getting these flashes- all of them were the same, dead body after dead body... I didn't know what it meant. It hadn't done anything yet so should I perform an exorcism? But doing that would require going there after school hours... And just what did the dark entity want? Peace? Suffering? It was driving me nuts just thinking about it.

"You look so nice dearie," Auntie cheered as she appeared behind me, "Is this to impress a certain boy~"

She winked and I blushed slightly. It was kind of saddening that I wasn't able to find the locket. I searched everywhere on the ground (Where she was sure where it was) and I couldn't find it. I looked behind the stairs, behind cracks, inside cracks (which led to the discovery that we had a small mouse problem and a pair of underwear I may never wear again), and behind the old dryer and washer. I couldn't find it and because of that, Auntie was stuck as a ghost and inside the house. She said she didn't mind though- according to her my love life was far too interesting.

Auntie, because she liked to snoop around, had read my dairy which contained my thoughts that I kind of liked Armin- kind of. Sort of. Yeah. Just sort of... I bit my lip and rocked on my heels. Feeling self-conscious with Auntie giggling, I grabbed my hoodie and zipped it up. I then pulled some white see-through thigh-high socks and pulled them on before I put on some black sneakers.

"Hehehe~," Auntie giggled, "~Hehehe."

Her giggling would have been creepy if she was alive so it was ten times worse since she was a ghost. I gulped and then dashed out the door, my father yelling at me (a few curses were thrown in as well) as I dashed passed him and out the door. I pulled up my hood and put in my ear buds, the music helping me calm down.

_"I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue,"_ the music flooded through.

It wasn't long before I was humming and singing along as I walked. I felt a small chill, but I passed it off because of the shorts.

"_~But I'm only human,"_ I sang softly, "_And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down."_

"You have a nice voice," someone said over the music.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but kept my calm (somehow). I took out my ear buds and put the music on pause.

"It's only good when I'm singing softly, trust me," I laughed and then turned to see who had spoken.

It was a man- an older man actually. When I noticed the faded edges that seemed to surround him, I realized that I was just complimented by a ghost. That was new. I gave him a polite smile as he looked at me a bit shocked. His shock expression turned to a sad smile,

"You're the first to actually acknowledge this old man. Young ones with their hipping and their hopping... They have no time to just say thank you to an old man like me, or even give an acknowledgement."

_He doesn't realize he's a ghost,_ I thought. I hated situations like that because it was just heart breaking.

"Since you're the first to give me acknowledgement, do you think you could do me a favor," he asked.

I nodded slowly and he smiled,

"My wife. Her name's Lucy Chapman. She lives right over there," he pointed to the house just up head, "I can't seem to reach it, no matter how much I try. I'm Louis Chapman, her husband. Something happened- I got into car accident... I... I'm actually not sure how I even ended up here."

He scratched at his head,

"But can you tell her that ol' Louis still remembers her song. It's a funny story actually."

He laughed,

"See, we were fighting about that. My memory's not as good as it used to be. So when I told her that I didn't remember her song, she was upset and I hated to see her cry like that. We got into a fight and I drove away... Just as I crashed, I remembered her song and I just regret that I can't tell her that. Tell her that I remember her song, will you? It went like this."

He started whistle a song that I vaguely recognized as _There is Love_ which was a wedding song_._

"And tell her I love her."

I nodded and the old man gave me a smile.

"Hey Olivia," someone called out.

I turned to Armin running towards me. He looked confused,

"Are you okay? You were kind of staring off into space?"

The old man looked at me with sorrow. I just smiled at Armin,

"I'm just dandy."

"Awesome, wanna come to school with me then? My brother kind of ditched me," Armin shrugged, "And I... I can't remember where it is."

"You can't remember where the school is?"

"I usually have Mom drop both of us off, but nope- she had to leave too early for a meeting and Dad went to work. Alexy went off ahead of me and ditched me and now I'm lost."

He looked at me sheepishly with a small blush.

"Keep him," the old man-ghost said as he stood beside me, "He's funny."

I laughed,

"Sure, there's just a thing I have to do first."

Armin nodded and I instructed him to wait as I headed up to the house up ahead. An elderly woman answered the door. Her silver hair was thin and up in a bun. Her skin was wrinkled and she looked like a good breeze would break her in half.

"Can I help you," she asked kindly.

"Yes," I smiled, "Are you Lucy? Lucy Bell?"

"Oh my," she laughed, "I haven't been called Lucy Bell in a long time. What can I do for you dearie?"

I was glad that she was nice because things didn't go so well when they weren't nice when I was trying to do something. The old man was still standing a bit of ways down the road, standing next to Armin- who looked a bit impatient. I turned back to the woman,

"I have a message to you, from your husband."

"My husband," she looked confused, "but he passed away... Dearie, you must be looking for another Lucy Bell as odd as that is."

"No," I shook my head, "His name was Louis, right?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly and sadly, "He _was_ Louis... He died several years ago... I don't really like talking about that dearie, it's not a good memory."

"My condolences," I said honestly and softly, "But this needs to be said. Lucy Bell, your husband wants me to tell you that he remembered your song."

She looked at me shocked as I continued,

"He said that he remembered it just before he crashed. He can't move on unless he knows that you aren't upset anymore. He remembers."

Tears bristled her eyes as she looked at me horrified,

"Get off my property," she said softly, "Please dearie..."

Taking a chance, I decided to prove it to her. I started to whistle the song and she looked absolutely depressed. After a few minutes, she looked at me and hugged me as tightly as she could,

"Thank you, dearie... I don't know how you know, but thank you... Now, you must get a long, you hear? That boyfriend of yours down there seems a bit impatient."

I gave her a smile and quickly left since my face was blushing slightly. I didn't bother correcting her since I didn't see the point of doing so. Louis gave me a smile before he looked up to the heavens. A light shined around him slightly before he slowly shimmered out of sight- he was in Heaven now. At least, I hoped so. Armin looked at me annoyed,

"What was that all about?"

"Just helping some lost soul."

He thought I was joking, but the thing was- I wasn't. Though I had to admit, there sure were a lot of ghosts in Sweet Amoris.


	8. The Rumor Mill

**Chapter 7- The Rumor Mill:**

**Third Person:**

Alexy laughed slightly as Armin ran into the classroom, looking sheepish. He quickly scampered to his seat as the teacher glared at him.

"What took you so long," Alexy asked, "Get caught up in your games?"

"No," Armin huffed, "I got lost. Olivia helped me out though."

Alexy gave his twin a sly smile,

"Olivia, huh?"

"Yeah."

Armin got a sort of wistful look in his eyes as he thought about Olivia. She was different, that was for sure. Something about her was a bit otherworldly and her violet eyes looked at you like she knew something that you didn't. Alexy, however, was the only one to notice his brother's growing feelings towards Olivia- and that included his brother since his twin was rather clueless.

"Speaking of Olivia, doesn't she sure this class with us," Alexy mused.

"Yeah," Armin agreed, "But she said that she had to do something."

"Do what?"

Armin shrugged,

"Don't know. She was acting kind of weird. Like when I found her in the streets, she was just staring off into space and then next thing I know, she's talking to some old woman and getting a hug."

"She does act a bit weird," Alexy agreed, "I mean, Iris said that she talks to herself and seems to be looking at things that aren't there."

"She's not that weird," Armin snapped, "Those are only rumors."

They, liked everyone else at the school, heard the rumors going around about Olivia. The rumors were easily started, not just because of Olivia's status as the new girl, but because of how she acted. She did seem to talk to herself. She did seem to zone out or watch something intensely when it wasn't there. She did like ghosts and the paranormal which most of the students considered weird. Most of the rumors said that she was crazy. Someone said she was a psycho escaped from the mental ward and just pretending to be a student. Iris and Armin were half-way convinced that she was a physic and could talk to ghosts because when she talked to herself it was as if she was talking to someone that they couldn't see- plus they got the cold chills when she was talking to herself.

"She's just... Olivia," Armin whispered.

Alexy looked at Armin, thinking about just how much his twin was falling for Olivia. Though Armin wasn't paying attention to the sly look on Alexy's face, he was only paying attention to the blonde-haired girl that just walked in through the door- Olivia.

She took her seat in front of Armin and he spent the hour just staring at the back of her head, only occasionally looking down to play on his gameboy. When the bell rang, Alexy had to nudge him,

"Dude, class is over."

Armin didn't pay attention. He just walked towards Olivia,

"So, Olivia, did you get a chance to check out the game I recommended?"

"_Siren: Blood Curse,_" Olivia said with a smile, "You betcha! It was awesome, I haven't completed it yet though."

The two gamers continued to talk as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

At lunch, the group at their usual table as they laughed and talked. Kim, like always, was wolfing down her meat burgers like it was her first meal in days with no regard about whether or not she was 'eating like a lady.' Olivia ate a bit more reserved as she talked to Armin about the latest video games. Alexy was talking with Iris about latest fashion- most of it going above her head.

"Just a second," Olivia said as she stood up to toss her trash.

"Opps," Amber sneered as she bumped into Olivia.

Olivia winced as the tray hit her ribs and ketchup got on her hoodie. She turned to Amber,

"What was that for?"

"You actually existing and having the nerve to come to _my_ school," Amber snapped.

"It's a _public_ school," Olivia chimed, "and it doesn't have the word Bitch on it so I assume it's not yours."

"Why you-," Amber growled as her face turned red.

Olivia's friends laughed.

"By the way Amber," Alexy chimed in, "You only need one pair of socks."

"And they belong in on your feet, not in your bra," Armin continued as the two twins high-fived with a laugh.

Amber steamed off in anger and Olivia threw away her trash, only to return with a longing look towards her hoodie.

"Hmm," Olivia pouted, "She got ketchup all over it. This is my favorite hoodie."

Armin almost hugged her right then and there because her pout was so adorable- all the way from the way her brows furrowed, her nose crinkled, and her eyes squinted slightly. Alexy smiled,

"Try running it under cold water then applying a tiny bit of liquid detergent on it, then use a stain remover stick and then just wash normally."

Olivia smiled,

"Why thank you, Alexy, but for now I think this just has to go in my locker."

Olivia unzipped her hoodie and took it off, showing her rather revealing shirt. Armin ran his eyes over her collar bones, her chest, her stomach, and all the bare skin. It was the first time anyone had seen the body that was usually hidden by large baggy fabric called a hoodie. He gulped and crossed his legs, trying to keep himself from staring at her chest as she bent over to look over her hoodie. Alexy, noticing his twin's face, laughed to himself while Kim whistled,

"Dang lil' girl, you showing enough skin?"

"Pfft, this isn't nothing," Olivia said in denial, "it's not that much skin."

"Girl, there's nothing to be ashamed off, not with that chest," Kim whistled, "Don't think I can call you lil' girl anymore."

Olivia turned bright red as Iris coughed awkwardly. Olivia got ready to sit down only to groan,

"The seat's all sticky now," she poked at the seat as did Alexy.

"Yep," Alexy said, "I think some of your soda or something spilled in it. If you sit in it, your legs will get sticky and so will your shorts. Not very good. Armin, scoot over!"

"What," Armin protested, but his twin shoved him slightly.

The small round table was barely enough room for them as it was, so now it was about to get worse. Olivia, despite her embarrassment, did squeeze herself between Armin and Iris very carefully. Olivia's right leg was forced to go slightly over Armin's leg as both of their faces turned bright red.

"So," Olivia coughed awkwardly, "... Ummmm someone said that the school was haunted?"

"Yes," Armin said, "and we know that since you're psychic, you would be able to see it!"

Olivia simply gave him a confused look, _how did he know that?_ He blushed,

"Err that's one of the rumors going around."

Olivia simply shrugged, not denying it. Kim put her hands on her table,

"Ah yes, the ghost of Sweet Amoris... It's said that a long time ago when the school was first built, there was a teacher here. No one knows what his name was for sure. But the thing is, he turned psycho. No one knows what made him snap, but when he did, he killed several students in cold blood and then killed more people later. He became Sweet Amoris' first and only serial killer. We didn't even know that it was him killing people until he was finally caught in the act- he was kidnapping a student after hours on school grounds. Rather be dead then get caught, he took the knife he was holding to her throat, killed her, and then he slit his own throat."

Olivia frowned slightly, not sure if she should believe it or not. Though if it were true and he not only killed on school grounds but died on it as well then it would mean he would haunt the school... And if he was a serial killer than he would be a dark force at that. Or maybe a dark force was making him kill?

"Yo, lil' girl," Kim said as she snapped, "No need for the face, it's just a story."

"Yeah, sure," Olivia said, but she wasn't so convinced.

"Anyway," Kim continued, "You guys heard about the party, right?"

The group nodded, but Olivia just looked at her confused,

"What party?"

"My party, lil' girl," Kim smirked, "Well, my big brother's, but same difference. Folks won't be there but the guys, girls, and booze will be. Here's the address."

Kim quickly grabbed a pen and jotted down an address on Olivia's hand.

"Now, you plan on comin'?"

"Sorry, Kim, I don't know," Olivia bit her lip.

Her father wouldn't like her going out so late, but was it worth it?


	9. Party Hard

**Author Note: By the way, Kim's ringtone _Can't Hold Us Down_ by Christina Aguilera. I have a feeling that the song fits Kim pretty well.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Party Hard:**

**Third Person:**

"_~Friday night and here I am again,"_ Olivia sang softly, making the lyrics up as she went along, _"All along again with just spirits as my friends..."_

Olivia sat down on her bed in her pajamas which consisted of a long white button-up shirt with long sleeves and underwear. The first few buttons were undone and her sleeves were rolled up.

"You should be dressed, dearie," Auntie said as she lingered in the room.

Olivia stuck out my tongue,

"It's Friday. Dad's out doing who knows what, but it's not like I see much of him anyway so I'm home alone and gonna make the best of it."

She smiled triumphal as she lay down on her bed. Auntie tsk'ed,

"A young pretty girl like you should be out partying!"

Olivia just raised an eyebrow- that was _different._ Auntie just smiled cheekily,

"Now, I know just what you're hiding in that closet of yours and I suggest you put it on and go party while you still can!"

She should've been horrified at the idea that an adult/ghost was pushing her to go party, but in all honesty, it was just pretty funny to Olivia. She knew exactly what outfit she was talking about to- the one that Alexy bought her last week. He said that it was her new 'party' outfit, strictly for partying only.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm alright. I'd rather stay up here playing video games all night."

Olivia went over and picked up a controller to prove her point as she started to play _SCP- Containment Breach_ which probably wasn't a good idea since it was already getting dark and her house was haunted (literally). Auntie stood in the corner pouting a Olivia until the phone went off.

_"~Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind guess it's easier for you if I just sat back and smiled. When a female fires back, suddenly the big talker don't know how to act~_

Olivia paused the game and answered it, recognizing Kim's ring tone.

"Wassup," Olivia greeted.

_"Hey lil' girl, get your scrawny ass over to this party."_

"Kim, I told you, I'm not going to your party."

"Ah-ha," Auntie said loudly, "So there _is_ a party!"

"Yes, but I'm not going," Olivia said to her before turning her attention back to the phone.

_"Uhhh who were you talking to?"_

"My... aunt?"

"_Uh-huh, listen girlie, I know you said no, but the thing is there's a certain guy here who looks bored out of his mind and is just crashing everyone's vibe. It's sad to see."_

"And this involves me?"

_"You're the only one who can actually hold a conversation with Armin and understand it."_

"Armin's there," Olivia asked surprised.

_"Alexy dragged him here and won't let him leave so yeah._"

Olivia bit my lip before finally, she sighed,

"Fine. I'll go."'

* * *

Armina was going to kill his twin. Except, he couldn't kill his twin so he was taking his frustrations out in his gameboy as he played a game of Pac-Man. Alexy didn't leave him time to grab his other games or other game systems so it looked like he was stuck playing Pac-Man in a dark lonely corner at a party he didn't even want to be at. To make it worse, Armin didn't even know anyone besides Kim and Alexy. Iris couldn't make it so he couldn't bug her with his video game knowledge. Kim was somewhere else in the large house, probably making out with some random guy. Alexy was hitting on some guys. Armin was alone.

He wished that Olivia was there then he could at least have someone to talk to. Besides, _Olivia is... nice_. Just at that moment, he spotted a head of blonde hair heading towards him. Her violet eyes looked at him and her small pink lips were smiling. Though Armin took a sharp intake of breath at what she was wearing. It wasn't as nearly as revealing as what she wore today at school though, but it was _sexy_ to him. She wore gray shorts that were a bit shorter than the ones she wore at school and a loose black tank top that showed hints of a dark purple bra underneath from the sides and it didn't really have a back. Instead, the two straps became one and went down the middle of her back, showing the back of said-purple bra. She sat down beside him.

"So, can I be player two," she asked, but Armin ignored her question.

"You said you weren't coming."

"I wasn't going to. I was playing _SCP- Containment Breach_ then Kim called and said you were all... _grouchy._"

She gestured towards him,

"So I was worried about you and I came here to keep you company."

"You came here," he asked, stunned, "to see me?"

This was the first time any girl has ever done something like that. He wasn't a stranger to girls. No, he had girlfriends. He had gotten to a few bases even if he was a virgin. He had been kissed before and kissed places... But not a single girl in any of his past relationships would have come to a party just because he was feeling bad. Then again, no other girl would have actually understood his video game references or actually played video games.

"Yeah," Olivia said as she blushed slightly.

Armin smiled,

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Olivia said as she looked at the other people at the party.

It wasn't just a party. It was a _party._ People were making out. Guys and girls were dancing. There was a game of spin the bottle going on in one corner and 7 minutes of Heaven going on in the other. Music was being played very loudly. It was a typical hormone-filled high school party completed with the booze. Olivia sighed- she hated beer.

"Please tell me you haven't drank anything," Olivia said turning to Armin, who shook his head,

"Not really. I mean, there is this," he held up a red solo cup, "they said it was water so I think I'm okay."

Olivia blinked at him in absolute astonishment. She took a small drink of the 'water' and crinkled her nose. Trying to ignore the thoughts of it being an 'indirect kiss,' she turned to Armin,

"Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"How the heck did you get water confused with Vodka?"


	10. Consequences

**Chapter 9- Consequences:**

**Olivia:**

By the time I got home, I knew I was screwed. It was past midnight, my hair was a mess due to the long hours of not being tamed, my makeup was a bit smudged, and I smelt like booze with a mix of sex. Now, the sex smell wasn't from me, it was just the smell of Kim's house because of all the hormonal teenagers she decided to have over. Never mix hormonal teens with booze; it was a bad idea. Maybe I just needed to think someone to get it off my mind- get my mind off the fact that I disobeyed my father's rule about sneaking out and that I was going to get punished.

_The ghost,_ I thought, _that ghost at the school... I'll think about that. If it's real that means that I have to do an exorcism on the place probably, which will be hard to do. Not to mention that it's probably evil. This whole month, I've... I've felt it and the story that Kim told me fits somehow. I just... I wish grandma was here, she would tell me what to do. I'll try to search up what I can about the ghost. I just don't know what I'll do because sometimes, there's a good presence- one that feels safe and sad. So who was that presence? _

I was only shaken out of my thoughts when I entered my house and my drunken father greeted me. His hair was messy and his eyes were narrowed at me. His face was unshaven, scattered with stubble. His shirt was dirty and didn't fit him properly with his tall, muscled build. He sneered,

"You, what are you doing out heerree," his voice slurred ever so slightly, "I told ya no sneakin' out, but do you listen? No! Ungrateful bitch!"

He slapped me and caused me to stumble slightly. He towered over me and I closed my eyes tightly wishing he would stop as he ran a hand over my face.

"You're so much like your mother... I miss her..."

His hands went to my body and I tried to push him away. I should've expected it. I did disobey him and now... He was going to give me my punishment.

* * *

When I stumbled back into my room, I didn't know which was worse, being abused and raped by my own father, or listening to Auntie's horrified screams as it happened. I looked at myself in my mirror in the bathroom. My hair was a messy and at odd angles. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. My skin was red and sore. I had scrapes and cuts on my back, legs, and arms. There as a bruise on my face and a few littered my thighs and sides. I took a shaky breath and headed to my bedroom. I put my underwear in the trash by my bedroom door since it was in ruins.

I sat down on my bed and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. Tears were starting to stream down my face, but I had to go on- I _had_ to. I was gifted and I had to use that gift. I started to shake slightly as I grabbed some plants from the shelf on my window. My hands were still shaking as I used the plants to make ointment. I carefully took off the remains of my clothes and put them in the trash as well. The ointment was made so I put it on the few cuts and scraps on my body. I was too worn and tired to take a shower though I was desperate for it.

"Dearie," Auntie whispered as she appeared in my room.

I jumped and looked at her with wide eyes,

"I-I- I didn't... I'm sorry... You shouldn't have seen that... I... I'm so sorry..."

"Dearie, you have nothing to be sorry about," Auntie said gently, "You are a good person. You're father, however, is not. I knew something was up but I just didn't see him hit you until now... And he did more than hit... Oh dearie, you poor thing...How long has he been doing this? I just wish I could help, you poor dear..."

"Since Mom died," I answered quietly, "A few years... I... I got used to it..."

I continued to put the ointment on my legs and over some bruises as Auntie talked,

"Dearie, why don't you report him?"

"Where would I go," I asked honestly, "Child Services would put me with my other family members who hate me. Dad's at least decent when he's sober."

I got some bandages from a drawer and carefully wrapped a cut on my arm that was from his nails. It broke a lot of skin and was bleeding badly.

"Oh dearie, I wish I could hug you," Auntie sobbed, "Just get some rest, dear."

"Can't," I groaned, "I have to stay up... I have to research the school."

"Is it for a project?"

"No, there's a dark entity at the school, I can feel it. I just need to figure out what and who it is before I can take it out."

Auntie just slowly nodded before she disappeared to who-knew-where. I went to my laptop and I did what I said I was going to do- research. Two hours later, I found out a lot. Article after articles... _Sweet Amoris Not So Sweet, The Horror of Amoris, The First and Only Sweet Amoris Serial Killer._ I found documentaries, _David Cooper and his victims, The truth about the Sweet Serial Killer. _I read a few chat forums, I read stories about the students who went to school at that time.

One thing remained clear- the story was true about 'the ghost of Sweet Amoris' was true. There was a serial killer. His name was David Cooper. He did kill that girl on the school grounds and then he did kill himself. The only thing the rumors got wrong was that it wasn't in the courtyard. David Cooper had taken her hostage inside the school. He killed her near the stairs and killed himself there as well.

The girl he had killed on the campus was Carmen Sky- there was a picture of her. She was beautiful, though the picture didn't really have color so I wasn't sure about her hair, skin, or even eye color. The article under the picture even went on and on about how she was a beautiful girl with a promising future. It kind of made my heart clench. What type of monster would do that?

So was he the dark entity at Sweet Amoris High School? If so, what did he want? Did he want to kill more people? Did he wish to bring suffering? Did he just want people to know that they should still fear him?

Something told me that I would find out eventually.


	11. Advice

**Author Note: The correction to IRS has been made- sorry about that, I get the two confused.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 10- Advice:**

**Olivia:**

I didn't get to sleep until Sunday night, the night before school would start up again. I couldn't sleep at all the night before. To say that I was thankful when I was greeted by sweet sleep was an understatement.

_When I opened my eyes, I was still in my room. Something was different though. I was in my room, but at the same time I wasn't. It was a rather odd sensation. The edges of the room seemed almost blurry, but not quite- like a large mist was everywhere. I didn't know what this was. I looked over and I saw my body sleeping. Usually, I could hear my father downstairs- usually yelling or snoring, but there was nothing. It was too quiet- too unearthly. It was as if I was there, but I wasn't completely there. Was this a dream? What was this?_

_"Hello my little olive."_

_I swerved around to see my grandmother. She was standing at the end of the bed with a smile on her face. Tears bristled in my eyes as I hugged her tightly,_

_"Grandma, I've missed you...Is this a dream?"_

_"I missed you too, little olive and no, this is not a dream."_

_"You're really here then? Are you a ghost? Can I help you?"_

_Grandma just gave me a sad smile,_

_"I'm really here dearie, and I'm not a ghost."_

_"Then what are you?"_

_If she wasn't a ghost, then what could she be? She wasn't a demon, she didn't feel dark or evil. Then again, maybe demons could disguise their aura. Though I was pretty sure that they couldn't give off the sense of light, warmth, and love like Nana was. She seemed to just make me feel peaceful as if everything was going to be alright... Could she have been an angel?_

_"Now that is an answer for another time," Grandma laughed._

_I took a seat at the end of my bed and looked up at my grandmother. _

_"Nana, why are you here? And how can I see you when I'm not awake? At least, I don't think I'm awake..."_

_I looked to my sleeping body. Nana reached over and touched my shoulder, surprising me that I could actually feel her hand and she didn't just pass through me. _

_"That's called astral projection dear, most psychics can do that when they reach a deep enough sleep and when they need to do it. Your body may be resting, but your soul is free to wonder."_

_"Really? How come I didn't know about this before?"_

_"I never got the chance to tell you. You must be careful when you astral project dear, when you do it, you're more vulnerable to the dark entities. You're pure soul, you're almost a ghost yourself except you have a body to return you."_

_I shivered at that thought as Nana continued,_

_"When you astral project, you must know that not only is your soul so much more exposed to attacks, but powerful entities can and will kill you. It will be so much more easier. Your body is an open invite to any entity wishing to have it. Because its soul is gone."_

_ She gestured towards my sleeping body, _

_"Now, you must realize a few things- one, if a dark entity is in your body, your body will slowly decay should to be in there too long. It's meant for a living soul, not a dead one. Two, injuries that your soul receives does affect you body. Finally, you must work hard to get your body back, dear. They don't give bodies up so easily. You have to force yourself back into your body and by doing that, you may find yourself in a very difficult battle that you must not lose. Do you understand?"_

_"I understand Nana," I said as I nodded, "But... Why are you telling me this?"_

_"It might be helpful in the future, and you must know these things so that you can teach the next generation."_

_"But there' still so much I don't know."_

_"I know, dear, and you'll know about it all in time... But for now, I must tell you something that is very important."_

_I sat up straighter,_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"You must stop looking into the case of David Cooper."_

_She looked into my eyes sternly, grabbing my shoulders,_

_"Listen to me child, it's very important. You cannot get mixed up in all that. Do you understand?"_

_I looked at Nana in shock before I slowly nodded my head,_

_"I understand Nana... Even I don't know why..."_

_"Good."_

_With that, Nana disappeared._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I clutched my sheets tightly as my breaths became a bit shaky. Was that real? Did that actually happen? Or was I so desperate to see my grandmother again that I dreamed that?

"Dearie?"

I turned to see Auntie standing there, looking at me concerned. Her hands were trying to reach to me, but they just passed through.

"What," I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Dearie, who was that ghost," Auntie asked, "She... She didn't seem like a normal ghost..."

"You saw her," I asked surprised, "But when? How?"

I didn't see Auntie, so where did Auntie see Nana?

"Of course I saw her, dearie, but she didn't really give off the ghost vibe."

Auntie laughed,

"She nearly scared me out of my wits in the basement. She said that my locket was in plain sight, but I still couldn't find it. She spoke about you though. She called you her little olive, oh that's so sweet! But she didn't tell me who she was."

Auntie pouted and I laughed, ignoring the pain in my sides,

"That was my grandmother. I called her Nana, she was psychic too."

"Does it run in the family," Auntie asked curiously.

"Yeah, everyone female in my family gets it," I shrugged.

"Oh that's so cool," Auntie cheered, "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Most people haven't," I shrugged, "We usually keep it to ourselves- well not really. I mean, we tell everyone who asks that we are psychic, but when we tell someone we love it usually ends badly. There's not many guys that want to date us, ya know? Besides, Aunt Martha says that the gift should be a secret, but I don't really think that. I think we should tell everyone who will listen, because then we can help as many people as we can."

"You really do think of your gift as a gift, don't you dear?"

"Of course," I smiled, "It's a blessing..."

I thought back to Nana's warning. With all the bad things out there, was my gift really a gift?

"Sometimes I think it's a curse," I whispered, "But not all the time."


	12. A Dating Sims

**Author Note: The song is _You're going down by Sick Puppies.  
_~CWA**

**Chapter 11- A Dating Sims:**

**Third Person:**

Olivia didn't get any sleep last night, but could anyone blame her? Apparently Auntie could.

"You should have gotten some rest dearie, your injuries aren't entirely healed," Auntie said as she tsk'ed.

Olivia continued dressing my wounds, rewrapping the few cuts and scraps. Then she used concealer on the bruises and slipped on her black jeans, black shirt and the black hoodie. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't get to sleep. She had _that_ nightmare again- the one with the ghosts calling out to her, asking for help. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she finally answered Auntie,

"I couldn't get any sleep, I told you that. You were even watching me."

"Yes, I _was_ watching you. I was watching you play video games all night _instead of trying to get some sleep."_

Olivia rolled her eyes and Auntie was just proving the fact that Olivia kept forgetting she wasn't really her aunt and that she was a ghost.

"I _did_ try to get some sleep, so kill me if I spend those hours playing video games when I can't."

"I can't kill you dearie," Auntie pointed out, "And the worst I would do is ground you if I was corporal."

"Good to know," Olivia said dryly as she exited the house, careful to avoid her father. Auntie was still calling out to her from the door, but Olivia ignored her and continued on her way, slipping in ear buds as she went.

"_Because I'm hyped up, out of control. If it's a fight, I'm ready to go."_

Olivia found herself kind of getting pumped up listening to the song. She kind of danced to herself as she walked.

"_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I know that I know."_

Olivia felt as if she was ready to face the day, face the school, face the rumors, her father, and... her crush who was apparently staring at her from across the street as she danced. Olivia stopped moving and blushed slightly. Alexy, who was standing beside Armin, was laughing loudly. She took out the ear buds and gave a shy wave. Confused, Armin waved back and she decided that it would be a good time to make a dash for the school.

"Wait," Armin called out and she stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

"What, you're just going to dance and run," Armin joked, "Your dancing skills are better than the ones on _Dance Revolution."_

"Oh please," Olivia laughed, "I'm flattered, but there's no way I can pop and lock it to the song _Satisfaction_."

Armin and she laughed as Alexy rolled his eyes,

"You gaming nerds."

"You know it," Olivia said proudly as Armin and her high-fived.

Before they knew it, all three of them were on their way to school together.

* * *

"For the record," Kim said, "I blame you all for this."

She gestured towards Iris, whose head was tucked down and focused on her phone. All day, Iris had yet to even look up from her phone- why? Because she was playing a game on her phone, which was why Kim blamed Armin and Olivia.

"Hey, I didn't show her the game," Olivia said, raising her hands in defense, "I don't even know what game it is."

Iris' head shot up,

"You don't? You have to try it! It's a Dating Sims!"

"Like _Pirates in Love, My Forged Wedding, _or _The man with a pearl earring,"_ Olivia asked.

Armin looked at her shocked,

"You actually play those types of games?"

"You actually played _The man with a pearl earring_," Iris said shocked, "That's kind of-"

"-Graphic," Olivia said with a sly smile and a wink, "I know."

Iris blushed slightly at what Olivia was implying and decided to not explain it to Armin and Alexy. Kim just laughed, guessing just exactly how 'graphic' the game was and just what Olivia was thinking when she was playing it. Olivia turned to Iris,

"So what is the dating game anyway?"

"It's called Exorcise My Heart," Iris said cheerfully, "it's really cool. It's a supernatural dating sims and it's all about ghosts."

Olivia tensed slightly as Iris continued,

"See, you play the main character- who you get to name and even change the appearance of- who can see ghosts. At the same time, multiple guys are falling for you, a few who even happen to be ghosts."

"I'll check it out," Olivia said.

_It sounds a bit too close to real life for me. Granted, I don't get to have relationships with ghosts nor do I want to have relationships with ghosts. There's a thin line between creep and creepy as heck. _Olivia then took a bite out of her sandwich as the others talked. She watched them.

"That's so weird," Armin crinkled his nose, "I never understood games like that."

"Says the guy who loves that sims game," Alexy retorted.

"Yeah, _The Sims,_" Armin corrected, "But it's nothing like a dating sims game."

"You create your character's appearance- most of the time-, you create relationships," Olivia listed, "you can build up relationships or break them down, you can have kids- in some-, am I talking about _The Sims_ or a dating sims? You'll never know."

At that point, poor Alexy was covered with the water that sprayed out of Kim's mouth in laughter. Armin pouted and huffed. Iris would have laughed if she was paying attention and wasn't back to playing her game. Alexy was just grossing out as Olivia smiled in triumph.

* * *

After school, Olivia hung out in the arcade since she didn't want to go home. She had a snack and a soda as she sat in the back of the room, the sounds of machines, games, laughter, and cheers filled her ears. She took out her phone and typed in _Exorcise My Heart_ into the search bar of the apps store on her phone. After downloading the game, it didn't take her long to get absorbed into it.

"I never really would've pegged you to be the dating sims type," Armin asked as he sat down next to her.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Olivia pointed out, "Think of me as the puzzle in a game, your stuck unless you figure it out."

Armin laughed slightly. _Yeah, you got that right,_ he thought, _Because I'm stuck on you and even if I figure you out, I still won't be free. _He took a sip of his drink.

"So where's Alexy," Olivia asked as her eyes were back to the game.

"Shopping. He dragged me along and I saw this arcade and made a quick escape."

"Hmmm," Olivia nodded as she still played her game.

Shrugging, Armin grabbed his own PSP and started a few games as well. The two were quickly very into their games with the occasional shout or gesture at the games in question. Olivia put her feet up on the bench and leaned her back against Armin. He looked down briefly, seeing the top of her head just barely touching his shoulder and the way the video game lights reflected on her blonde hair. _Alexy's right,_ Armin thought, _I really do like her..._ Her violet eyes were focused on her game and he curiously looked at the phone screen to see a hot animated ghost-like guy talking.

_'Wait- you can see me?'_

He lost interest in the game and redirected it to Olivia, but soon got bored.

"Hey olive."

She jumped, a bit startled as she leaned her head back to look at him, her violet eyes wide,

"What did you call me?"

"Errr olive, cause your ring is olive and Olivia sounds like Olive," Armin stuttered.

She stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging,

"Okay, please don't call me that though. It's personal."

"Okay then... Do you know any video game pick-up lines," he asked.

Now _that_ really got her attention. She swung her legs back down and Armin felt that he missed the feeling of her weight against him. She put her phone down as she sat beside him, looking at him with a shake of her head and a laugh,

"W-what," she laughed.

Armin put down his PSP, and made a face,

"I'm getting bored," he explained, "And Alexy and I made this game where we have to think up as many funny pick-up lines we can. Except since you and I both are gamers, why not make the game, video-game based?"

"Sure," Olivia said, finally putting her phone into her pocket, "You wanna start?"

"Care to take a Rhydon my Lapras til you Squirtle over me," Armin said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed,

"Good one! Okay... Care to come over to my house for a little co-op," Olivia said seductively before she burst into laughter with a red face, "Okay that was bad..."

"Yes it was," Armin laughed, "But that's okay... I think something's wrong with my auto-aim 'cause I can't take my eyes off you."

"Good," Olivia nodded with a slight laugh, "How about... You know what the difference is between ME3 and me? Play with me and the ending will be satisfying."

Armin laughed loudly, though he did have a light blush on his face at the thought of just _how_ satisfying a night with Olivia might be.

"Good! Now... If I was a NES cartilage would you blow me?"

Olivia turned scarlet at that, but laughed loudly. By now, there was a small audience around them, laughing slightly once they figured out what was going on, but they were interested to see who might win the pick-up line match.

"Wanna be Lara Craft and explore my tomb," Olivia asked.

"I think Cupid's arrow hit me in the knee," Armin countered.

"Are you a fire mage 'cause you're making me hot."

Olivia fluttered her eye lashes and smirked. Armin had no counter-line for that as he turned bright red and hid his face in his hand. _She's so cute!_ After no reply, Olivia cheered,

"I won!"

A few people gave her a few claps and cheers, but a guy decided he would bother her.

"Damn girl," one said, "You know since I'm a gamer, I'm pretty good with my fingers."

Olivia turned red slightly and backed away into Armin, who put an arm around her protectively. He glared at the guy,

"Hey back off," Armin warned.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was taken," the guy said, "Consider me gone."

With that, he left Olivia alone. Armin still didn't remove his arm from around her, still glaring at the guy with a slight blush.

"Armin," Olivia said, "He's gone..."

"I know."


	13. The Play

**Author Note: Based on Episode 21- Sorry there's no _real_ spoilers since it doesn't exactly follow the episode to a 'T'. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 12- The Play:**

**Olivia:**

I think I was going to kill Rosayla. Who had to pay freaking two-hundred dollars for a play costume because she went over the school's budget. Now I had to pay up and suck it up. Maybe it was my fault for choosing _Alice in Wonderland_ in do for the school's play. After all, I was the winning vote because everything else was a tie. Still, I put on the costume to try it on and it fit rather well. I liked it. My blonde hair worked since I was playing _Alice _(Armin was _Mad Hatter_). I twirled around in the dress experimentally as I exited from the changing station and back into the classroom where Rosayla was giving everyone their costumes.

"That looks cute on you," Iris smiled, "By the way, did you ever finish Exorcise My Heart?"

The other girls, aside from Kim, looked mildly confused but I just smiled.

"Yeah, finished it the day you showed it to me and it took me a whole week to do each one of the endings."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Iris just shook her head as Kim laughed,

"Damn lil' girl, you sure have some free time."

"Yeah," I laughed, "I don't really have a lot going on."

I shrugged, _aside from the occasional ghost, but they've been showing up less and less... Plus I have yet to see the ghost of the school. _Despite the warning from Nana, I did want to continue investigating the ghost of the school. It was too interesting and I just _drawn_ to it. I shook my head slightly as Rosalyla brought out some pins and needles to finish the costume.

There was just Kim, Iris, Rosayla, Peggy, and I in the classroom since it was our turns to get our costume finished. Rosayla had set up a changing station with those changing walls off to the side of the room so that we could change without worrying about our dignity and without having to go back and forth from the restrooms. Rosayla and Kim, however, were the ones that didn't really care for their dignity or modesty so they just changed out in the opened if they needed to. Of course, the whole reason why we were doing this in the classroom and not the locker rooms in the gym where the stage was because the boys were using the locker rooms (with Alexy being the one who was in charge of costumes). I blew a piece of blonde hair out of my eyes and I yelped as Rosayla poked my side in with a needle.

"Sorry," Rosayla said as she continued to poke me with needles.

After many yelps and many small-holes being made into my skin, she was finished and my costume was officially completed.

"Lil' girl, you look nice," Kim said with a nod, "I'm sure a certain little someone will like it."

She winked and I blushed, knowing exactly who she was talking about- my crush, Armin.

* * *

I hoped my father forgot about the play. The principal wanted everyone's parents to come to the school, not just to see the play, but because she wanted them to talk to our teachers and all that jazz. Of course, it wasn't just the parents that were invited. Everyone was invited- that is, even people from other schools could come see it since it was an open night.

I was doing my best in just wondering around the school, killing time before the play started. I mean, Dad didn't show up yet so I doubted he would. I was in costume and just chilling on the floor with my back against the wall, playing on my phone.

"Hey lil' girl!"

I looked up and put my phone away as I stood up. Kim greeted me with her usual smirk and I smiled at her,

"What's up, Kim?"

"Meet my parents."

She gestured towards the adults with her. Her father was an African man with a kind smile and her mother was a pale woman with crazy blonde hair and large earrings.

"Hey," the woman greeted, "I'm Amy Johnson and this is my husband, Charles. Kim's told us so much about you."

"Really," I asked surprised.

"No, they just go through my phone records and I only text and call you," Kim sneered, "And Iris occasionally."

"Guilty as charged," Mrs. Johnson laughed, "But all the same, it was nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," I said a bit dazed as Kim dragged her parents away, sending an apologetic look towards me before she disappeared.

I shook my head and figured that if that was Kim's parents, what were the others' parents like? What was _Armin's_ (and Alexy's) parents like? Well, considering that they were running towards me with their parents in tow, I figured I was about to find out. Their mother was beautiful with long black hair and slightly tanned skin while their father was blonde.

"Hey Olivia," Alexy cheered loudly, "You look nice in your costume!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"These are our parents. Mom, Dad, this Olivia," Armin gestured towards me.

"Hi," their mom laughed, "I'm Sarah Galleon and this is my husband, Richard. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know if my dad will be coming," I answered honestly with a shrug, "And I don't have a mom- she died a few years ago."

I shifted my feet a bit uncomfortably, preparing myself for the apologies. Instead, both Armin and Alexy just hugged me tightly with a small 'sorry'. For some reason, the 'sorry' felt a bit different- they meant what they were saying. I smiled at them and they smiled back. Their parents shared a knowing look as if they knew something that we didn't, but I was kind of used to those looks- parents always had that look nailed.

"It gets better," Mrs. Galleon said, "Trust me! Now, let me get a look at you!"

She looked me over and then smiled,

"Yep! Just as pretty as my boys said!"

I blushed slightly and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I said uncertain, "I think?"

"Olivia Jared Lewis-Hart," a voice bellowed and I lost my balance in a bit of shock.

Armin grabbed my arm and kept me from falling,

"Whoa, careful," he said as he stood me up properly and I smiled,

"As every hero forgets to say, 'thanks.'"

He laughed slightly as he let go of my arm with a slight blush on his face. His mother stood by humming with a smile as his father looked at his son with a certain look. It was a bit confusing, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as my father appeared. For the most part, he was sober since he wasn't stumbling around. I looked nothing like my father and for that I'm thankful even if he does unspeakable things since I looked like Mom. My father had dark hair that was combed back slightly and dark eyes that were narrowed and held little warmth in them. His slacks were pressed clean, but his white button-up wasn't tucked into his shirt and it seemed a bit messy.

"Father," I greeted formally as I stood up straighter with my eyes looking down.

Armin looked at me in concern before looking at my father. Mrs. and Mr. Galleon frowned slightly but I refused to look at anyone in the eyes. My father walked straight to me, ignoring everyone.

"I'm here, now where's your teacher?"

"Excuse me," Alexy said with a hand on his hip and a smile on his face that seemed forced, "I'm Alexy and this is Armin. We're Olivia's friends."

I winced at the look my father gave me and I knew that I might pay later for having 'friends.' He raised an eyebrow,

"Friends?"

"Yes, sir," Armin said, narrowing his eyes, "We're her friends."

"And we're their parents," Mrs. Galleon chipped in, "I'm Sarah and this is my husband, Richard."

"Mark," my father finally said stiffly, "Mark Lewis."

"Lewis," Alexy muttered confused.

I didn't blame him. Mom didn't want to change her last name and instead got them joined hence the Lewis-Hart part in my name. Lewis was my father's last name, but Hart was my mother's. Granted, my father was the only one to call me that because he refused to believe that I didn't want to be in his family because _legally_ I was Olivia Jared Hart- I got my name changed with Mom's permission just a few weeks before she died.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Olivia," he snapped roughly, "your teacher."

I jumped slightly when he snapped and I looked up him with a gulp.

"Yes, Father," I said as I sent a look towards Armin and Alexy mouthing the words 'sorry.'

* * *

As soon as the play was over, there were a few students left in the gym for clean-up- I, along with Kim, Iris, Nathaniel, Lysander, Armin, and Alexy, were among them. The parents, thank goodness, were long gone with goodbyes to their children- a few even said to be home in a few hours or to 'feel free to stay at a friend's.' Of course, my father wasn't among any of the parents that said goodbye. He just left, probably to go back to the bar.

"So, Olivia," Armin said as he held me by my hips.

I stood on the ladder, which was unsteady. Armin had to stand beside/behind me with his hands on my hips to help me stay steady. Not that I was complaining because hey- that was my crush holding my slightly small hips.

"Huh," I asked as I reached for another decoration to take down.

"Your father," he asked, letting it linger a bit before continuing, "He doesn't exactly seem-"

"-Good," I finished, "Sounds like him. He's not, but he's my father."

I felt his hands shake a bit on my hips in what seemed almost like anger. It caused me to loose my balance a bit before the shaking stopped,

"Sorry! I just... How can some guy like that be your father? You're too..."

"Lovable," I joked, "Beautiful? Amazing? Choose your pick."

"All of the above," Armin answered, which made me blush before he continued, "So how is he your father?"

"Well, Iris says that he was the one that picked me up at the cabbage patch, but Kim has a more interesting theory."

"That's not what I meant," Armin snapped and he removed his hands as I went down the ladder.

Across the room, Alexy was watching us carefully. Kim was giving us a couple of looks, but for the most part, everyone was ignoring our little 'fight.' I crossed my arms over my chest as I rubbed my arms slightly,

"I know," I whispered, "and... I don't know..."

Out of the corner, I saw a white blur walk outside. My interest was piqued and I walked past Armin,

"Sorry, I have to check something..."

"What," Armin said, "You're not getting out of it that easy..."

"Someone's out there," I insisted and before he could reply, I was off, ignoring his calls as I ran out of the gym.


	14. Troubles

**Chapter 13- Troubles:**

**Third Person:**

Olivia ran off. She was sad to leave Armin and she was sad since she knew exactly what he meant. He meant why her father seemed so cruel, but she couldn't tell him or anyone. If she did, they would take her away and where would she go? It was one of her many fears. Armin must have been able to tell that with her father around, she was a bit off, _scared._ It made her stomach flop just thinking that he actually paid enough attention to her to catch that and the fact that he cared enough to ask about it.

But there was something more important going on- something that was bigger than her love life issues... The Sweet Amoris High School ghost. _Where did it go,_ she wondered. Her heart clenched at the thought that she was just imagining things and just abandoned Armin for not valuable reason. Maybe she should tell him about her abilities? Just to clear the air and so he wouldn't have to worry about her. _No that's crazy and I have to focus,_ Olivia thought determined.

She continued on through the courtyard and into the school. A small white blur disappeared around another corner. It was running from her or leading her to something. Either way, she was going to follow it.

_I got you now._

* * *

Armin chased after her in concern. _What's up with her? You can't just dash off! We were having a conversation! Even if someone was out here- despite that it's like really dark- you just don't go after them! It's dangerous! What if she gets hurt!?_

"Hey," Alexy said as he ran after Armin, "What's going on?"

"Where did she go," Armin asked as he looked around the courtyard, "She ran out here. She said she saw someone, but I doubt it. What if she gets hurt? You go check around school grounds, I'm going to check inside. This is just like a Call of Duty mission! Come on!"

Alexy nodded and headed to check the places like the garden and the parking lot while Armin headed inside. He spotted a head of blonde hair go around a corner.

"Olivia," he called, "Olivia! Get back here!"

She didn't answer him and he continued to run. He ran after her. He was maybe ten feet behind her, but she kept running as if she was chasing something. _What's going on?_ He gritted his teeth and continued after her.

"Olivia! Come back!"

She still didn't answer.

* * *

Olivia heard him calling for her, but the ghost was far too important. Some part of her was glad he cared enough to run after her, another was a bit mad since that meant she couldn't chase the ghost in peace. Still, she wasn't going to stop doing her 'job' because some guy was chasing her- her crush no less actually.

_Man this is tricky,_ Olivia thought as she turned corner after corner, hearing Armin's footsteps behind her. She continued on, however. She saw the blurred form turn one last corner and so she turned the corner to see it. It was a man with blurred edges around him like an old photograph. He resembled the picture of David Cooper that Olivia saw, but there was something wrong. She stopped running and she could feel a dark presence in the area.

The air felt heavy and thick. Her heart was beating quickly and she suddenly didn't feel as confident about the ghost anymore. The aura around the figure was bad. Her instincts were telling her to run, but she felt paralyzed as David looked into her eyes. His eyes were dead, evil, sinister and caused a sense of dread to wash over her and a cold chill to run down her spine. Her whole body felt cold.

Suddenly, his face distorted to that of one of the faces she's seen in her dreams. The arms reached towards her,

"_Help me,_"the voice echoed and then he disappeared.

Olivia's heart raced as her mind got cloudy.

"Olivia," Armin's voice called, but his voice seemed distorted, "Woah, it's cold... Are you okay?"

Armin looked at her. Her eyes were wide as if she had just been scared out of her wits. Her breathing was becoming rapid and shallow as her body shook. He grabbed onto her arm, asking if she was alright, but she didn't react. _Help me,_ her mind whispered, _help me, help me... I can't...I can't..._

Her hands flew to her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise, but it didn't work. Armin grabbed her shoulders, and shook slightly,

"Olivia? Olivia, look at me..."

Nothing he said seemed to reach her. Soon, she felt faint and fell over. Armin caught her carefully as her eyes closed.

"Olivia, what happened," he whispered as he pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

Her body was still shaking slightly, but finally stopped as she was knocked out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the school doors, full intent to take her to his house since he didn't know where she lived, but she needed her rest. He wasn't sure what happened, but he was worried. He hoped it didn't happen again.

* * *

"I don't know dear," Sarah Galleon said to her son, "What you described sounded like a panic attack or some sort of anxiety attack, do you know what caused it?"

Armin shook his head. Olivia laid on his bed in his bedroom (which he shared with his brother). His side of the room was covered with random video game and anime posters and was littered with trash. While Alexy's side was sparkly clean. In the middle of the room was the TV that they both shared with many video games on a shelf nearby. Armin's bed would have had messy black covers and pillows if Olivia wasn't laying on it. Her chest was slowly rising with each small breath she took. Her eyes were closed, showing hints of concealer on it that hid what looked like a fading black eye. Her hair was sprawled out around her head, but looked neat and shiny.

"I don't know," Armin whispered, "I was asking her about her dad and suddenly she said she saw someone by the window and she ran off. I found her in the school having the panic attack... Are you saying I did this?"

Armin looked at his mother with wide fearful eyes, but she just shook her head,

"Of course not dear, that might have a part in it though... Do either of you know a way we can get in contact with her father so he doesn't worry?"

Both Armin and Alexy shook their heads and their mother frowned,

"Oh well, she can stay here for the night, I know neither of you will do anything with Alexy being _Alexy_ and you having a crush on her and I know you won't want to hurt her, so we're all good."

She smiled but Armin blushed deeply as Alexy laughed. Their mother simply smiled before leaving. Their father, however, stayed behind,

"When she wakes up, make sure she calls her father and let us know."

Then, he too was gone.


	15. The Odds Are In Our Favor (For Once)

**Chapter 14- The Odds Are In Our Favor (For Once):**

**Third Person:**

Olivia stirred in her sleep slightly. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Her heart sped up faster as her breathing became a bit rapid. She tossed and turned in her sleep. She wasn't aware where she was, but she was aware of her nightmare.

_She spun around slightly. There were ghosts of all sizes, genders, and ages. Some had distorted faces. All of them were reaching their hands out towards her,_

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_She couldn't. She couldn't help all of them at once like that. She wanted to help each of them, but she couldn't and it broke her heart. She fell to my knees in tears, clutching her head desperately trying to block them out. She rocked back and forth in a panic mode._

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_"I can't," she sobbed, "I just can't!"_

_The ghosts' arms covered her, tearing at her, seemingly ripping her apart. Every part of her body was in pain, but it was cold- she was cold to the bone._

_"Help me."_

_"Help me."_

_A searing cold blast hit her, but she just clenched her eyes tighter, wishing for it to stop. When she opened her eyes, there was another face staring straight back at her- David Cooper. His face scowled and his deep dark sinister eyes stared into her own,_

_"Find the truth, help me," he said._

Armin watched as Olivia tossed and turned in her sleep. It was around one in the morning. Alexy was in his own bed snoring, but Armin wasn't able to sleep on his cot near Alexy's bed, not while Olivia was asleep and in trouble. So, he occupied his time playing video games. It wasn't like they had school tomorrow since it was a Friday. He paused his game as he heard Olivia whimper in her sleep. Clad in his pajamas, he went to her side in concern. He held her hand,

"Olivia, are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open, but she seemed scared for her life. Her hands clutched to arm's arm desperately,

"Help me," she whispered as tears fell down her face.

She didn't say another word as Armin held her close to his chest. He rubbed her back,

"Tell me what's going on Olivia and I will help you," he said softly, "I care about you..."

Olivia was still in a slight panic, but the sound of his voice calmed her. Him rubbing her back made her relax ever so slightly. She calmed down and Armin looked at her. She looked back at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered with a blush on her face.

Armin blushed slightly, but gave her another kiss- a more passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, both of them were red.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong," Armin said as he stroked her hair.

"I know," she whispered.

"So," Armin said, "Does this mean I'm your boyfriend?"

She looked up at him and laughed slightly.

"I hope so," she said honestly.

Armin's heart fluttered in joy. He kissed her forehead,

"Well, I do believe that you are now my girlfriend."

"Ohhh... does this mean you'll let me win at the video games?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Soon after their 'confessions', they were playing video game after video game until they couldn't video game any more. Oliva's head had started to droop onto his shoulder in the middle of game as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Babe," Armin said, "You want to go sleep?"

"No... I'm gonna beat you... I'm gonna beat you... I'm gonna..."

She didn't finished her sentence as she passed out onto his chest. He laughed slightly and turned off the game. She wasn't in her Alice costume anymore since he gave her a pair of his sweats and a loose t-shirt. He picked her up and put her on the bed, under the covers. Armin didn't bother to go back to his cot. He slept in his bed, over the covers while Olivia was under the covers and her head was on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her. Unluckily, Alexy woke up before them. He nearly cheered before he remember he needed to be quiet. He quickly took a few pictures of them and then rushed downstairs to tell their parents.

"Mom," Alexy called, "Armin's sleeping with Olivia!"

His mother wasn't fazed at all as she continued to make omelets,

"Are they awake?"

"No."

"Then come on, Richard, we're going to crash a party," Mrs. Galleon said as she put the frying pan down and grabbed her husband's arm.

Alexy led them up the stairs and into the bedroom where they found their son cuddling with the passed out girl. Sarah Galleon got a wicked grin on her face as she sneaked toward her son. She grabbed Alexy's camera and snapped a few more pictures while her husband stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't they cute," Mrs. Galleon laughed.

Armin woke up groggily. He blinked a couple of times and he looked down to the sleeping form of Olivia. With a smile on his face he kissed her forehead,

"Olivia, wake up..."

"No," Olivia muttered, burying herself further into his chest.

In normal situations, Olivia wouldn't protest to waking up- not too much anyway. However, this wasn't normal. She was in her new boyfriend's arm and in the first peaceful sleep she's had in a long time. She wasn't getting up without a fight.

"You have to wake up."

"No I don't," Olivia yawned with her eyes closed.

"Yes, you do, both of you do," Sarah Galleon chimed loudly, "Wake up darlings!"

Armin and Olivia's eyes flew open as they jumped apart- making Armin land on the floor. Alexy laughed at their expressions as Mr. Galleon just shook his head.

"I guess that she _is_ your girlfriend," Mrs. Galleon accused, "You said she wasn't."

"I-we- Us- I mean," Armin stuttered, "We got together last night."

"Which means you didn't let us know when she woke up," Mrs. Galleon waved her finger sternly.

"You were asleep," he said in defense as Olivia chuckled to herself slightly.

"Did you at least call your father," their mother asked Olivia, who gulped.

"Yes," she lied, "And he doesn't mind..."

_At least he doesn't until I get back._


	16. The Truth

**Chapter 15 - The Truth:**

**Olivia:**

I was happy that Armin and I were finally together, but it just made me think- he did deserve to know the truth at least even if we have been together for just a day (not even a day more like half a day). Yet I found that I should tell him early on, but if I was going to tell him that meant I was going to tell Alexy too. They were a group package after all. Maybe I should just tell Kim too so I can get it out of the way? Like I said, I don't really care who knows and it's not like I'm _really_ trying to hide it. Also, with what I was sure was a dark entity at the school, it could be mad and want to harm people or possess them. I don't want anyone, especially Armin or my friends, getting hurt. I would tell Iris as well, but I don't think she would take it that well.

With that in mind, I plopped down onto Armin's bed, clad still in the sweats and loose T-shirt. I had yet to leave their house, mostly because I was scared to leave, and besides, since I was now convinced to tell them, I was glad I stayed. It was already about noon, so we still had at least half a day left.

"You okay, babe," Armin asked as he played his game.

I swung my legs over the side of his bed and yawned,

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"You can take a nap, you know," Alexy pointed out, "We'll keep the volume down- promise."

"Yeah," Armin said briefly, still wrapped up in his game.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "But I think I'm okay. Do you know where my phone went?"

"I thought you said you called your father," Alexy pointed out, "So shouldn't you know where it is?"

"That was then, this is now," I said smoothly.

"By the window," Alexy finally said and after a thank you, I nabbed it to text Kim.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Kim comes over, I've been meaning to tell you guys some things and I kind of want to do it as a group since I trust all three of you guys."

Armin paused his game long enough to look over at me concerned,

"Is everything okay, Olivia?"

"Huh? Yeah," I smiled, "It's just kind of important..."

"Well," Alexy mused, "Mom and Dad did go to go grocery shopping... Sure, have her over. I'm curious to see what your big secret is."

He poked my sides and I laughed,

"It's not a secret, not really, but it is something I usually keep on the down low."

"When why tell us now," Armin asked.

"Something came up," I answered honestly as I texted Kim.

It wasn't long before I got her reply that she was on her way. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the bed with Armin's hand around my waist. Kim sat in a computer chair with her chin on her hand. Alexy sat on the floor like an eager three-year-old.

"Okay, guys, first, I'd like to say that I trust you, a lot," I started, "And this isn't easy for me..."

"Girl, if you're doing drugs, I hope you'd share," Kim said bluntly.

"No," I laughed, "Nothing like that, I swear... Look, okay... I think the best way to start out is that I have a gift."

"Is it wrapped," Alexy asked.

My eye twitched slightly and Armin's hand tightened around my waist,

"No," I said, "It's a gift like... I'm psychic. I can see and talk to ghosts, but it's more than that. I can see them so clearly, more clearly than most psychics and mediums."

I was met with silence so I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"You can see and talk to ghosts," Kim asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I said, "There's actually quite a few in this town, believe it or not..."

"That is," Armin said slowly and I feared his reaction, "So... awesome!"

He and Alexy both cheered. Armin brought me closer to him and gave me a passionate kiss,

"That is so cool," he said, "Do you realize that now I have a kickass super-powered girlfriend? Err... Of course, I'd like you without powers too, but _still..._"

"Okay," Kim said, "Let's pretend that you're right and you can do that... Why tell us now?"

"The school's haunted," I said bluntly, "The rumor of the ghost is true and so is that story. I looked into it except the girl was killed by the stairs and so was David Cooper. The thing is, there's a dark entity at the school. I don't know if it's David or not, but it's bad. It's evil... It wants to do harm..."

"Is that why you had the panic attack," Armin whispered, "At the staircase?"

"Yep," I said, taking a breath of courage, "Yeah... I saw him- David Cooper. He just... It's bad, guys, it's really bad and I don't want any of you to get involved with this, but I don't want you to get hurt because of ignorance either."

Armin, Alexy and Kim shared a few looks. Then Armin looked at me concerned,

"Did you... get hurt?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "But the thing is, it's miffed. It's gonna get worse and it _could_ hurt someone."

"Ghosts can hurt people," Kim asked skeptically, "They don't just go boo and stuff?"

"Haven't you ever see _Ghost Adventures,_" Alexy shrieked, "They can do a lot of stuff!"

"Right," I nodded, "And ghosts don't really _hurt_ you, they're trying to get attention. There's actually a few different levels, so to speak. Spirits are the weakest and even I have trouble seeing and hearing them 'cause they're so weak. Ghosts are usually the ones on _Ghost Adventures_ and things like that. Poltergeists are more powerful and usually meaner. They can be tricksters or they can actually mean you harm and just because they're dead doesn't mean they can't hurt you because they can and _they will_. Demons are the worst though."

Kim whistled,

"Damn lil' girl, you know a lot."

"I learned from my Nana," I shrugged, "Every woman in my family is a psychic actually so we help each other out."

I leaned over to Armin,

"And you're okay with this?"

I turned to the others,

"You're _all_ okay with this?"

"Bit freaky," Kim answered honestly, "But hey, you're still you."

"Same," Alexy agreed, "You're still one of my favorite shopping buddies."

"And you're still my girlfriend," Armin added as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled from ear to ear,

"Awe, thanks guys! I just didn't want you getting too involved, but I didn't want you hurt either."

"Oh it's too late for that 'lil girl," Kim said.

"What," I looked at her in confusion.

"Oh we're _so_ going to get involved," Alexy pointed out with a cheeky grin, "Looks like you don't have to do this alone!"

I gave them all a small smile._ Alone- I'm not going to be alone anymore... Now that's a nice thought._

"We're now a ghost hunting team," Armin proclaimed.

"Yeah, we can be the _Tulips,_" Alexy said cheerfully, making all of us wince at the name.

"How about _The Exorcists,_" Armin and I said in union with a shared goofy grin.


	17. The Exorcists

**Author Note: Please review! **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 16- The Exorcists:**

**Olivia:**

I spent the rest of the weekend at Armin's and Alexy's house. Their parents didn't mean and I lied saying that my father didn't mind either, but I was sure that they knew I was lying. Honestly, I was just terrified to go home to face my father so I was going to put off going home as long as I could. Currently, I was still dressed in Armin's clothes which were baggy on me, but more comfortable than the _Alice_ costume. Alexy was out shopping for who-knew-what. Kim insisted to go out and look into doing more research at City Hall while I researched on the computer. Of course, my _wonderful_ boyfriend was playing video games that were _ghost_ based so he could say '_I'm doing my own type of ghost hunting research!'_

I typed away at the computer and bit my lip.

"Any luck," Armin asked.

"Not anything we didn't already know," I said.

I had filled them all on what I already found out,

"Hopefully Kim is getting more than I am."

"Why do we have to research anyway?"

"So we know what we're getting into. Otherwise, we're going in blind and it-_he_ can trick us easily."

I had to have already explained that a dozen times. Like all the other times, Armin just absent-mindlessly nodded his head as he played his game.

"You know _Ghost Protocol_ doesn't exactly count as a ghost hunting game," I said dryly.

"Kids," Mrs. Galleon said from downstairs, "Lunch is ready!"

"Coming Mom," Armin called over his shoulder loudly before pausing his game.

He practically dragged me downstairs where we saw his parents at the table. Armin grabbed a plate and started to help himself to the food laid out. Shyly, I slowly started to do the same even if it wasn't the first meal I've had with them. His mother smiled kindly at me,

"Oh, dear, you're practically family now, you don't have to act so shy."

I gave a sheepish smile in reply. In just two days, his parents felt more like family to me than my own father. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry at that. I looked down at the plate of mac-and-cheese with fish sticks. It was a bit childish, but I loved it. Before we could bite into it, the door burst open.

"~Honey, I'm home," Alexy said cheerfully with shopping bags on his arms, "Oh! There's food!"

He quickly ran upstairs and when he returned, his hands were free so he made himself a plate. _Finally food,_ I thought, _this is the best I've had in a long time_. I reached the first bite to my lips, remembering the last time I had a decent meal at home was when Mom was alive. Before I could bite down, the door opened again, this time it was Kim with papers in her hands. She looked at their parents,

"We started a ghost hunting team," she said bluntly.

"Just put that upstairs and get down here and join us," Mrs. Galleon said, not even caring that she didn't really know Kim.

Kim shrugged and did as asked. I poked at my food with a pout, waiting till she was back so we could pray and then eat. After praying, I finally took the bite and smiled.

"This is delicious," I said cheerfully and blushed at the looks.

"Thank you," Mrs. Galleon said, "I'm glad you like it! Now, what's this about a ghost hunting team?"

"Our school is haunted," Armin said honestly, "And now we're interested in it."

"Ohhh that is so exciting," Mrs. Galleon said, surprising me slightly, "I'm so glad you guys are getting into this. The paranormal is so fascinating!"

"I agree," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, and Olivia is psychic," Alexy said loudly and cheerfully.

I blushed slightly and Mrs. Galleon looked me over,

"Oh you are dear? That's cool," she laughed, "My old house was haunted, you know. We had a woman come over- she was an exorcist and a psychic. What was her name... Oh, Irene Hart... Hart is your last name, isn't it dear? Did you know her?"

"My grandmother," I smiled.

"Oh," Mrs. Galleon cheered, "it must run in the family then! How is she doing?"

"She died just a few months ago," I said sadly, "But she taught me everything I need to know about ghosts and spirits and the such."

"Are you an exorcist as well," Mrs. Galleon asked curiously.

"Sort of," I said honestly, "I know how to do it, but I haven't done it yet."

Honestly, it surprised me how accepting their parents were being, but then again, Armin did say that he had cool parents that were pretty laid back.

"That's interesting," Mr. Galleon said, "Is it dangerous?"

"Always," I said with a shrug, "But it needs to be done, doesn't it?"

"Hey Mom, Grandma was alive during the time the school opened, did she ever talk about the David Cooper case," Armin asked.

"No," Mrs. Galleon shook her head, "Mom didn't like talking about it. She said the media didn't tell the truth."

'She's right,' Kim mouthed to me and I nodded, wondering just what the media left out, but from Kim's reaction I bet she found out.

* * *

When we finished eating, we quickly retreated to the bedroom upstairs. Armin and I sat on his bed with our arms wrapped around each other. Kim was standing up with the papers in one hand and the other on her hip. Alexy was on his side of the bedroom, listening, but he was doing something with the clothes he bought. I wondered just what he bought because some of it didn't look like it would fit him.

"Okay," Kim said, "My brother's ex-girl works at City Hall so I exchanged some dirt on my brother for some dirt on the David Cooper case so I better get some thanks on this."

"Thanks Kim," we all echoed and she nodded,

"Good. Now, just it out."

She handed the case file to me and Armin. We looked through it as she explained,

"The case is public, but it's hard to get too. Technically, we're not supposed to take the files out of City Hall, but I hide them in my bra and shoes."

Somehow, it didn't surprise me at the lengths Kim would go to. Armin looked at the files cautiously and held them between two fingers away from him. Rolling me eyes, I snatched the papers out of his hands and looked through them myself, not caring where exactly they've been.

"You won't believe what I found out," Kim said, "Apparently, the school grounds used to be home to Satanists."

Now that got my attention and I looked over the files thoroughly, reading about all the killings that happened there.

"Apparently, David Cooper was one of the old Satanists," Kim explained, "The media, however, didn't want that little fact to get out."

"Is it possible he was killing for the Satanists," I asked.

"Don't know," Kim shrugged, "He could have been possessed or something too, right?"

"Right," I slowly nodded, "That's not good... Either way, we're probably dealing with a demon or a very powerful ghost of David Cooper."

"Can't we get a priest and do an exorcism," Armin asked.

"To officially do that, we'd not only have to get the school's permission, but we'd also have to have definite proof of a demon being there," I shook my head, "I could do an exorcism myself, but like I said- I need definite proof that it's a demon."

"You're a psychic," Alexy pointed out without looking up from his clothes, "So can't you just_ know?"_

"It's sort of a rule," I shrugged, "I mean, exorcisms are very dangerous and anyone, including me, could get hurt doing it or possessed. So unless I get solid proof that it's a demon and not just a mean ghost, I'd rather not do it."

"Good," Armin said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"But how do we get proof," Kim asked with a hand on her hip, "We're not all psychics like you lil' girl."

"Ah," I said with a smile, "Who's up for doing an investigation?"

Armin and Kim had a wicked grin on their faces as Alexy shook his head,

"Shouldn't we have a plan first?"

"Sure," I said, "I can think of something by tomorrow and I'll just tell you guys after school tomorrow. Cool?"

"Cool," Armin agreed, "Sounds good to me... But Alexy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing," Armin finally asked.

Alex grinned wildly as he tossed clothes to each of us. I looked over the clothes I was handed- black skinny jeans, a black tank top with the words _The Exorcists_ in dripping white letters on it, and a black jacket with the words _Olivia Hart- Psychic _in white on the corner in small writing. I looked over to Kim's to see that she had something similar, except her tank top was a bit similar so it would be tighter on it and her jacket said _Kim Johnson- Investigator. _I looked over to Armin's to see instead of a tank top, his was a normal t-shirt and his jacket said _Armin Galleon- Investigator_. Finally, there was Alexy's clothes, which said _Alexy Galleon- Gay Sidekick & Investigator._

When we all noticed Alexy's jacket, we burst into laughter. Alexy smiled,

"I thought it was a fitting! Besides, if we're going to be a ghost hunting team, we need cool jackets and shirts! Oh! I can even make the website and we can advertise! This is gonna be awesome!"

We never opposed the idea.


	18. The Plan

**Author Note: So sorry! I would've updated sooner, but I was at the lake with some friends camping for the weekend- had lots of fun, but there was no internet plus I didn't eve bring my laptop since I knew I wouldn't have the time to use it anyway. On the bright side, I had lots of fun (despite some bug bites and a nasty sunburn).  
~CWA  
**

**Chapter 17- The Plan:**

**Olivia:**

When I got home, my _Alice_ costume and the _Exorcists_ clothing were in a plastic bag and I was still just in Armin's clothes since they were comfy. I tried to sneak upstairs to my room before my father saw me, but it didn't work. A hard grip was on my arm and pulled me back,

"Just what do you think you were doing," my father hissed as his grip tightened, "You should know not to disobey me."

He hit my face and it wasn't long before I was stumbling up to my room with a few bruises. My father was decent when he wasn't angry or drunk, at least that was what I kept telling myself as I remembered the times that he neglected me. I shook my head and put the plastic bag on the bed and used my plants to ease the soreness and swollen areas.

"Dearie," Auntie said as she came into the room, "I was so worried about you! Where have you been? Your father was so worried!"

"He was," I asked in confusion.

"Yes, he was," Auntie stressed, "Don't worry dearie, it surprised me too! But I was worried too! Where have you been?"

"My... boyfriend's house," I answered with a blush.

"You have a boyfriend! Oh that is so wonderful! What's his name? What's he like? Was he the one that gave you whatever is in that bag?"

"His name is Armin, he's really cool. He's sweet. He's a gamer like me and he knows I am a psychic- so does his twin, Alexy and my friend, Kim. Hence, the thing that's in the bag."

I pulled out the tank top to show her,

"See? We're calling ourselves that since apparently, we're a ghost hunting team now."

I laughed and Auntie joined in. She smiled fondly,

"You know, I never had any children, but if I did, I hope that they would be as cool as you, dearie. Just know, that I want to meet this Armin fellow, and your other friends."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said lightly, thinking that I would have to let her see them one day when Dad wasn't home. However, right now, I had something else to do. I had a plan to think up.

* * *

It wasn't until another full month later that we were put into motion. We spent that month doing small investigations at run-down buildings, trying to get into practice. We were just lucky that Alex had some high-tech cameras so we could record everything. I happened to have recorders for EVP sessions and such. So, we did some small investigations at numerous places, but at the same time we were keeping an eye out at the school as well. Things were getting a little bit worse, we knew that much. In a few classes, we heard a male voice talking above the teacher (which made every one pause and eventually pass it off as a joke, but we knew better), the staircase was just too creepy to stay there too long, and we occasionally saw or heard something as well.

I headed to school with a plan in my mind. I knew exactly what we were going to do now. Personally. I was just glad that Dad didn't hurt me too bad. I just had the bruise on my arm and a few on my sides, but it wasn't the worse that he's done so I was actually a bit surprised. Maybe Auntie was right- maybe he was worried about me and that was why he went easy on me and didn't actually leave a bruise on my face when he hit me- which he easily could have done.

I shook my head. I doubted that was the case, but it didn't hurt to really hope so, did it? Either way, I was walking into the school and stopped for a moment to look through my music player. I looked up when I felt someone tug on my pigtails.

"Hey," I whined and turned to see Armin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Pigtails," he questioned.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

"It's different," he said thoughtfully and then smiled, "I like it!"

I smiled kindheartedly and kissed him on the cheek.

"So," he asked as he held my hand and we walked down the hall together, "Do you have a plan?"

"Indeed," I said, "You and your twin are going to meet me after school at the mall to go over it. I'll tell Kim myself."

Armin nodded,

"You got it. Your plan will work, right?"

"I hope so."

I really did because if it didn't work, I had nothing.

* * *

After school, I was quick to head to the mall and wait at the food court. I occupied my waiting time by ordering some food for everyone.

"Are you sure you want to order all that food," the guy at the counter said in disbelief.

"Yep," I said cheerfully, "My friends will be here soon."

"Oh, for a second I thought you were going to eat all of it," he laughed and then gave me my total.

It wasn't long before I took a booth off to the side with a lot of food in front of me. I absently nibbled on some fries and a my drink. I took my notebook out of my bag and began writing down everything we knew about the school, the case, and David Cooper. At the top of the page I wrote, _Case 1- David Cooper, Research_. On another page, I wrote the plan, and finally I wrote _Evidence so far- David Cooper Case_ on the last page for future evidence. I smiled to myself as someone slipped into my booth.

"Hey, babe," Armin greeted as he kissed my cheek.

Alexy and Kim slipped in across from us. Their eyes lit up when they saw the food and I gestured for them to dig in.

"I got everyone coke," I said, pointing to the drinks, "And I hope this is all good."

"Totally," Kim smirked, "Never say no to free food."

"Amen to that," Alexy cheered.

We all dug into the food, almost ripping each others' hands off since we were all starving. I wanted to wait until they had arrived until I would eat since I didn't want to be talking the whole time they were eating. Men didn't exactly pay much attention to words if food was involved and something told me Kim was the same way. As soon as the food was devoured, I started to tell them the plan.

"So," I started, "What I was thinking was that we should get permission from the principal to do an investigation, ya know? We do a traditional session, see what happens, then we'll lure the dark entity into the open and I can perform the exorcism if the sessions proved it's a demon. Sound good?"

"You're the man with a plan," Alexy said with a thumbs up, "Well, you're not a guy... The chick without a dick with a plan? The chick that can with a plan?"

Alexy crinkled his face in confusion as he tried to rethink what he said. I just laughed slightly as Armin shook his head at his twin's antics. Kim snorted,

"That's one way of putting it," she said, "Are you sure you wanna do that exorcism shit? You said it's dangerous lil' girl."

"I know," I said confidently, "That's why we want proof, remember? And if I fail, then we get the local priest to do it."

"Why don't we just go to the priest first," Alexy pointed out.

"Experience," I said easily, "I've helped plenty of ghosts and I need to work on exorcisms."

I grabbed the last fry and popped into my mouth. Armin pouted,

"Hey that was the last fry."

"Suck on a juice box straw," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Haha very funny," Armin huffed.

"I know, hilarious, aren't I? Well, I think that's all for today, so... arcade," I asked Armin.

"Normally, I'd jump at that and say yes, but I can't," Armin shook his head, "Mom wants us back home early today. Said she wanted to talk to us about something."

"Huh, good luck," I said.

"Considering that Mom and Dad never get onto us, I think I need that luck."

Armin briefly grabbed my arm to turn me to him, but I winced. His eyes narrowed in concern, but he didn't say anything. He just rolled up my sleeves.

"Armin," I whispered.

"If he's going to strip you, he's doing it wrong," Kim pointed out.

"No, something's up," Alexy noticed.

I winced as he rolled up my sleeves all the way up and then pointed to a bruise on my arm.

"Who did this," Armin asked firmly.

"No one, I'm fine," I lied.

"Olivia," Armin snapped, "Who did this?"

"...I can't tell you," I whispered as I stood up, "I'm sorry."

I just couldn't tell them. If I told them, they might tell the police and the police would send me away- then what? Then I wouldn't be able to investigate the school and David Cooper (against Nana's wishes, but someone could get hurt so I was going to still do it), I would probably have to break up with Armin, and Auntie might never find peace.

So no one should know. No one should ever know.


	19. The Other Secret

**Chapter 18- The Other Secret:**

**Armin:**

By the time that Alexy and I got home, I was in a foul mood. Why wouldn't she tell me who hit her? Who hurt her? Who would _dare_ to hurt my girlfriend? Something was wrong because if she wasn't tell me then she had to have a reason, right? So why was she lying to me? Was it someone we both knew that hurt her? Was she trying to protect someone? Did she just not trust me enough?

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration as Mom told us to take a seat on the couch. Mom and Dad sat across from us as we shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Boys, we have to talk to you about something," Mom said gently, "And it's not an easy topic."

"Is this about the ghost hunting," Alexy asked, "Because we'll be okay..."

"No, this is about Olivia," Dad said.

"About her being psychic," I asked confused.

"No," Dad said firmly, "This is about her father."

"Her father," Alexy and I echoed.

"Boys, have either of you noticed something going on with Olivia," Mom asked, "When we meet her father at the play, he didn't exactly seem..._fatherly_. We just want to make sure that he's not hurting Olivia."

Suddenly, the bruise on her arm came to my mind and the time when she was passed out on my bed, she had concealer on her eyes to hide that black eye. She was being hit. _No..._ _she's being abused... by her own father and who knew what else he is doing to her_. Alexy and I shared a look. I turned to Mom with wide eyes,

"Mom... He's hitting her... I just know it... I'm so stupid! How could I have not noticed it before? What if he's hitting her right now? What if she's in trouble?"

I went to stand up, but Alexy but his hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down.

"And you know for sure that he's hurting her," Mom asked gently.

"She had a bruise on her arm, it looked like a hand, but she wouldn't tell me who did it and you saw bad her dad was... Now come on, we have to help her," I stressed, "Come on!"

"Just wait right here, boys," Mom said as she stood up.

Dad stayed behind and looked at us.

"Boys," Dad said, "You know that this is very serious."

"Of course it's serious," I said, almost yelling, "He's hitting her! We have to help her... We have to..."

I put my head in my hands and Dad just looked at us sadly,

"Boys, if we tell the police, then she'll have to stay somewhere. They'll probably send her away to a foster care or put her up for adoption..."

"Dad," I whispered, "Do... Do I still get to be with her though? I don't want to leave her... I _can't_ leave her..."

"Is it because of the ghost hunting team you all have made?"

"No," I snapped, "It's because I care about her."

"Good," Dad nodded, "Then I guess today's your lucky day."

Dad stood up as he continued,

"If they'll let us, hopefully she can stay here before she finds a permanent home. I can't say that she'll stay here for good because who knows if you'll break up then it will be awkward for everyone..."

Dad laughed, but we didn't laugh with him. We just couldn't since it wasn't a laughing situation. Besides, I knew that I wouldn't break up with her- I would _never_ be able to break up with her.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I waited for the news about what happened. Dad had went to the police to file a report of child abuse and since he was friends with a few of the guys there, they put it at top priority (and because Sweet Amoris doesn't get a lot of crime so they were probably itching for something to do). They went to Olivia's house and we weren't really allowed to see her yet.

Dad, of course, did visit the station and when he came back, he told us that she was being abused. He said that they caught her father in the act, but he wouldn't tell us what her father was doing to her. He also stated that after everything was settled, she would be able to stay at our house with us for the time being. Apparently, she claimed that her family members would just neglect her and that she would feel safer with us. Dad even laughed as he told us that she played the sympathy card very well in able to let them let her stay at the house.

It was Thursday night, and despite it being a school night, I found myself wide awake still pacing the living room floor at midnight. Alexy was asleep on the couch. Mom and Dad were at the station to finally pick up Olivia. When she stepped into the house, I had to stop myself from just picking her up and hugging her so tightly that she wouldn't be able to breathe. She had some bags with her, probably stuff that she got out of her house. Her hair was a bit messy and her face was a bit nicked with a scrape. She wasn't wearing her hoodie, instead she just had on a white button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows along with some black sweats. The shirt wasn't clean and it was very messy like it was just thrown on. Bruises were visible at her collar bone and on her arms. She looked at me with teary eyes and didn't hesitate to jump into my arms. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Normally, this type of paper work takes weeks," Mom said with a smile, "But they were all too thrilled to have something to do since this town is so quiet, and thanks to a bit of help from a close lawyer friend, she can stay here for now. They said that the court case will be in a month, then after that, she'll have a choice to go into foster care or to stay with us since she doesn't have direct family members- just some aunts and cousins. I'll fix the spare room up for you dear."

Olivia smiled softly and looked at me with a giggle. I looked at her confused,

"What?"

"You have a spare room, but you still choose to share a room with your brother?"

I just smiled,

"Yep! It's easier to draw on his face when he sleeps that way."

At that, Alexy woke up. He was groggy at first until he spotted Olivia. He tackled her in a hug,

"Olivia! You're okay!"

"Yeah, but again... can't breathe..."

* * *

It wasn't until another full week later that Olivia was fully settled in. Her stuff (which included a few video games, some clothes, some books about exorcism, notebooks about her ghost studies, and a few other things) was in the spare room which was now known as _Olivia's room_. She even preformed a miracle- she got Mom back into gardening by explaining that she didn't use modern medicine, but instead used herbs to heal. It was something new. Of course, we were still doing our normal investigations as well and we had only two months left of school so I hoped we could get into action at the school soon.

"So," I said as I sat down beside Olivia on her bed. We didn't sleep together in any sense of the word, but the door was open so we were safe, "Do you ever want to talk about it?"

Mom said that Olivia might want someone to talk to and since Olivia wouldn't talk to her, then I would be the possible choice. Olivia looked at me confused,

"About?"

"Your father," I said gently as she laid her on my shoulder.

"Nothing much to say," she whispered, "It's... It's hard to talk, you know... But you... I trust you and I know you won't hurt me...But it's still hard..."

"What did he do to you," I asked, almost wondering if I really wanted to know.

"A lot of things... He's hit me a lot, every time I would disobey a rule or make a friend or anything of the sort. He... He was decent when he was sober though- for the most part... But when he was drunk _and mad_... He said I looked like Mom..."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and I wrapped my arm around her. She moved her head down to my chest to bury her face,

"He said I looked like Mom when he- he," she choked up, "When he... touched me," her voice dropped low.

My body tensed. The thought of anyone touching her made me want to shake in anger, but _her own father_ doing that. I was beyond mad. My fists clenched and I guessed that she noticed that as she put her hands over mine.

"He raped me Armin, multiple times," she whispered as she traced my thumb, "He... I never realized just how bad he was... But you're the first to really care enough...Thank you... I mean it..."

She kissed me passionately and my anger melted away as she nibbled at the bottom of my lip,

"I just want to forget," she whispered when we parted for a brief moment, "And you make me forget... You make me..."

She didn't finish her sentence as she kissed me again. I couldn't help it. Not only did I kiss her back, but I put my hands on her waist, rubbing them up and down her sides slowly. She yelped slightly, but didn't protest as she moved herself to sit on my lap.

I wasn't sure how long we were like that- passionately making out with slight touches and grinds. I just knew when we parted it was something to be remembered.

"OH MY GOD," Alexy shouted, "NEXT TIME I WILL KNOCK EVEN IF THE DOOR IS OPEN! AT LEAST MOM AND DAD ARE GONE! OH MY GOD! EWWW!"


	20. The First Attack

**Chapter 19- The First Attack:**

**Olivia:**

I sat down at the table beside my boyfriend.

"I have good news," I said happily as I picked through my tray of food.

"Is it that you'll share your burger with your poor boyfriend who forgot his lunch money," Armin asked hopefully.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but help yourself," I split my burger in half and gave him half, "And feel free to the drink too."

"Yippee," he cheered as Kim rolled her eyes,

"The news," she asked.

"Oh," I smiled, "Yeah, I talked to the principal. She's thrilled that we're willing to do this, believe or not. Apparently, she says that she believes there is ghosts here, but doesn't have the money to pay a ghost team so we're her best shot."

"Does this mean we can finally investigate the school," Alexy asked excitedly.

"You betcha, except we have to do it on Friday. I told her we'll be there all night, but because we're minors and she doesn't want a law suit, we're only allowed to be there from nine at night to about three in the morning, plus we have the spare keys when she locks us in for emergency escape."

Armin and Alexy nodded as Kim scoffed,

"Pfft like we'll escape. We'll stick through to the end."

"I hope so, but ya never know," I shrugged, "So besides that, what's up?"

"Oh look, it's the wannabe supernatural investigators," Amber sneered as she walked by.

"It's paranormal," I corrected, "Totally different."

"Oh really," she put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, paranormal are ghosts and stuff. Supernatural is the more unrealistic things like your boobs. Seriously, Amber, no one really believes your a Double D."

Amber turned red in anger as Armin choked on his drink- well _my_ drink- in laughter. Alexy and Kim were laughing as well. Amber sneered,

"Well, at least I'm honest."

"Really? Since when? I thought we just established the fact that your dishonest."

I looked at her innocently as she stormed off without a reply.

"Pfft, she's too easy," Kim laughed, "She never has good witty comebacks."

"Preach it, girl, " Alexy cheered, "She's too stupid to come back with anything."

I just smiled in reply. Armin's hand slipped around my waist.

"By the way," I said, "I think I'm gonna search for another ghost at the school too."

"What," Kim asked confused, "Did you hit your head? We're looking for David Cooper."

"I know, but I was just thinking, what about the girl he killed? Wouldn't she be a ghost too since she was killed violently? So I think during fourth hour, I'm gonna do a quick search."

"But we have class," Alexy pointed out.

"And that's where you guys come in," I smiled cheekily, "Think you cover for me?"

At that, Armin and Alexy groaned.

* * *

Sure enough, I did skip out after lunch in search for the ghost of Carmen Sky- the girl that David Cooper killed at the school before he committed suicide. I wasn't entirely sure if she would be a ghost, since even a tragic death didn't exactly ensure that you would be a ghost. But I figured it would be worth a shot.

I snuck around the corners and headed to the stairs. I was sure that if I was going to see her ghost, it would be where she was killed. Granted, I could run into the bad ghost as well- the dark entity. It was a risk I was willing to take. I spotted the blurred figure of a girl run up the stairs as I turned the corner. I ran after her and ran past the science classroom on the second floor. When the chase ended, we were at the end of the hall. She smiled at me. Her figure was blurred and a bit out of focus so something told me she was weaker than most ghosts.

"Hello," I said softly so I didn't spook her, "Are you Carmen Sky?"

"You know me," she whispered surprised, "You actually know me! I could hug you if I wasn't a ghost anyway... You're the first to see me though."

"I'm psychic," I explained, "I'm here to help... I'm looking to your case, actually."

"You mean my murder."

"Right," I said, "Your murder... The case of David Cooper- do you know anything? I mean, do you know if he haunts here?"

"Don't do it," Carmen warned, "He's... He's evil, he's bad... He's... here... But if you look into it, you'll get hurt."

"Probably, but it's best to be me than someone else," I said with a shrug, "So you're saying he _is_ here?"

"Yes, and he doesn't want to be toyed with," Carmen warned.

There was a noise from down the hallway so I looked towards that area, but when I turned back, Carmen was gone. I sighed since I missed my chance to ask her more questions.

"Olivia," Nathaniel asked as he appeared from the corner, "What are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same question," I pointed out, "And I'm on a bathroom break."

Nathaniel didn't look so convinced. He looked at skeptically,

"Is that so, then you wouldn't mind showing me you're bathroom pass?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,

"Err... bathroom pass?"

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just go before I report you."

"Thanks Nathaniel, I owe ya one," I laughed as I quickly dashed towards the stairs.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I got a glimpse of David Cooper's face just as I felt two large hands push down on my back, pushing me down the stairs as the bell rang. I screamed as I fell down the stairs, hitting the stairs a couple of times. Just before I hit my head on the bottom of the stairs, I felt someone's arms wrap around me. For a second, I thought it might have been Armin, but there was no way he would have gotten there that fast. I looked to see Kim with a smirk on her face,

"Hey, lil' girl, you make it a habit to cause trouble?"


	21. The First Session

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 20- The First Session:**

**Third Person:**

_The Exorcists_ made their way to back to school at nine at night. Clad in their matching shirts and jackets, they used the Galleon's van to carry all their equipment. Alexy grabbed the camera and turned it on, giving a thumbs up to signal that they were now recording.

"Ah, I hope you kids do good," Principal Moody said as she handed the keys to Olivia, "And remember, you are free to leave before I return. All I ask is to be shown the videos. You all have the consent forms, correct?"

Olivia reached into her pocket and handed over all the consent forms, which their parents/guardians signed in order for the legalization of the investigation to go over more smoothly.

"Good, and good luck."

With that, she left, leaving the team do to do their investigation. Olivia had Armin and Alexy set up the base camp in one of the classrooms near the door. Then, she and Kim set up a few tri-pods near the staircase (one of that the top and the other at the bottom). Content that everything was set up, they started their investigation. Since they were sure that the entity was dark, they decided that it was best to not split up. Alexy held the camera steady as he watched Olivia sit down at the base of the stairs. The lights were dim, but not completed off due to the principal's urging for their safety. Armin sat down beside her as Kim stayed at base camp, monitoring everything.

"Is anyone here with us," Olivia started as she held out the recorder.

"Do you see or sense anything," Armin asked.

"Not really," Olivia frowned, "It's actually pretty quite... That's weird..."

Olivia looked around for any sign that David Cooper or Carmen Sky was with them, but there was nothing. There were no cold spots, no feeling of being watched, no dark feeling- nothing. She played the recorder back, besides their voices there was nothing else. Rewinding it back, she turned to Armin.

"Maybe there's too many of us," Olivia mused, "Armin, you want to head back to base camp?"

"Why me," Armin whined.

"Because Alexy's the one with the camera and he knows how to work it."

"Fine," Armin said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Be careful."

"Plan on it," Olivia said as Armin left.

Olivia went back to holding the recorder out as her senses tried to sense any ghosts. If it wasn't there, it was hiding from them somehow. She saw a figure hiding in the shadows a bit of ways away from them.

"Alexy, turn your camera down that way," she motioned towards the hall beside them.

Alexy did as asked,

"What am I looking for?"

"There as a figure over there," Olivia pointed and noticed the figure was still there, "I don't know if you can see it, but it's still there. Are you David Cooper?"

She held the recorder out and heard a very breathy whisper, but she wasn't able to make it out. She just hoped the recorder picked it up as she continued,

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't like you," the figure hissed, "I'll hurt you..."

Olivia shivered,

"Alexy, it replied back."

"Well let's hope the recorder got it."

She played it back.

_"Are you David Cooper," _her voice on the recorder said.

There was a breathy voice that replied back, but it was inaudible. She motioned for Alexy to stay quiet.

_"What are you doing here,"_ Olivia's voice asked.

_"...hurt...you,"_ the voice threatened.

"Do you know what it said," Alexy asked, "Did you hear all of it?"

"It said it doesn't like me and as you can see, it also said it will hurt me," Olivia explained.

She turned back to the figure that was still watching them.

"You really can't see it on your cameras?"

"No, what's it look like?"

"It's dark," Olivia whispered, "I can't see all of it, it's hiding in the shadows. I think it's David Cooper, but I'm not sure..."

Olivia shook her head. The figure suddenly made a dash towards her,

"Alexy, it's coming at us," she warned as she backed up slightly, standing at the base of the stairs.

It passed right through her, but she gasped as she got it with the cold chill that made her whole body freeze for a second. There was a burning on her arm that made her hiss.

"Olivia, are you okay," Alexy asked, "Where did it go? What happened?"

"It went that way," she pointed up the stairs, "But my arm is burning like crazy."

"Let me see."

Olivia took off the black jacket that had her name on it to reveal her arms. Her left arm was burning despite the fact that it was still covered in goosebumps. Alexy aimed the camera at her arm,

"Olivia, were those scratches there before?"

"Scratches? What scratches?"

Olivia turned to look at her arm. Sure enough, on her left arm where it was burning, there were three long claw marks that were bleeding slightly, but not too deep.

"We have to get you to base," Alexy said, "That might get infected."

"I'm fine," Olivia denied as she put her jacket back on, "We have an investigation to continue. Let's go."

"No," Alexy said firmly, "It wants to hurt you."

"And I said I'm fine," Olivia snapped.

She turned to the staircase and looked up at the figure that was just waiting at the top of the stairs. She held her recorder out,

"Why don't you like me? Why did you hurt me?"

"You're psychic. You might know the truth," the figure hissed and Olivia frowned.

She heard the voice and she recognized it.

"It's defiantly, David Cooper, but something's not entirely right... I think he's turning more... _demonic_ I suppose..."

David Cooper, if he was a regular ghost, wouldn't be able to hurt her that bad or push her down the stairs. If he was getting angrier and there was a darker force involved, like the demons involved with Satanists, then it was possible that David Cooper himself was turning into a demonic force, or the demonic force was taking on the form of David Cooper.

"What did it say," Alexy asked.

She played back the recorder, after she asked the question, a voice was caught replying her.

"_...Psychic,"_ the voice came through, "_... know...truth.."_

"That's it," Alexy said firmly, "It doesn't like you and that's putting you in danger, let's go."

Alexy grabbed her right arm and gently tugged her away from the staircase. She sent one look back up the stairs where the figure was laughing at her, before she headed back to the base with Alexy.

* * *

When they entered the classroom, Armin quickly ran to her,

"We saw what happened on the screen, are you okay?"

He looked her over and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked over her arm slightly.

"I'll get the tripods," Kim offered, "You pack up base."

Kim gave a two-finger salute before she left the room to get the tripods by the stairs. None of them were paying attention to the screens when they were speaking, so they were unaware that just before Kim left, there was a voice captured on the tripods- a female voice that whispered, _'help me.'_

Though they all wondered just how the principal would react.


	22. Hang Up The Powers

**Author Note: Kinda sad that no one is really reviewing since I really am proud of this story and I think it's my best MCL fic. So please review guys! Even if it's something really simple, it goes a long way and means a lot!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 21- Hang Up The Powers:**

**Olivia:**

Currently, we were all sitting in Armin and Alexy's bedroom since it was larger than mine about a few days after our first investigation at the school (Day 1). The investigation led to the principal telling us that we never had to do it again unless our guardians/parents were aware of how dangerous it was and wrote a personal agreement to the investigation. She didn't like the idea of some dark force at her school, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. She just wanted everything to continue as normal until the school could afford to pay someone to come by and do a cleansing- I offered to do it since a cleansing was simpler and not as dangerous as an exorcism, but she refused since the 'dark entity' had a thing against me.

Then there was the matter of the voice we got on the tripod- the female voice that said _'help me'_. I was sure it was Carmen Sky, but I hadn't told them that part yet. It was kind of the reason we were all gathering in the bedroom, actually. We were having an _Exorcists_ meeting. Granted, it wasn't a very professional meeting since we were all eating bags of chips and some of the many sandwiches that Mrs. Galleon made for us- we declined at the offer of juice, however.

I sat between Armin's legs as his back rested against the wall on his bed while my back rested on his chest. His chin rested at the top of my head while his arms were wrapped around me and I hold his hands. Kim was gagging from her spot on the floor as she munched on chips. Alexy was just making disgusted face and mocked us with Kim.

"Just hang up the cape," Armin begged me.

For the past five minutes, he's been begging me to just give up the investigation at the school- Alexy was sided with him while Kim was on my side.

"I don't have a cape," I pointed out.

"Then just hang up your powers, I don't want to see you hurt," Armin repeated.

"I'll be fine," I said firmly.

"It already scratched you," Armin argued, "Who knows what else it can do?"

"There was that incident at the stairs," Kim mused, "But I wasn't sure if it was because of the ghost or not..."

"It was," I said honestly, "Because I felt someone push me and I saw David Cooper's face, but that's not the point."

"Wait," Armin said, "You were pushed down the stairs!? Why didn't you tell me? It could have killed you!"

"But it didn't," I argued, "Armin, I get your concern, I really do, _but you just don't get it._"

"What's not to get," Alexy pitched in, "If you do this, if _we_ do this, then we'll get hurt, maybe killed, who knows? That's a pretty good reason for us _not_ to continue."

"You don't get it," I repeated, "If we give up then people_ will_ get hurt. It's getting worse, angrier, and if we don't stop it now, then how far will it go? People will get hurt, maybe us, maybe someone else. The thing is, people are going to get hurt anyway. Wouldn't you rather it be us since we know what's going on and we can stop it?"

I waited for another argument, but I received none. I crossed my arms in triumph. Kim nodded,

"Lil' girl got a point."

"Fine," Armin finally said, "Fine. Just..._fine..."_

Feeling a bit bad, I leaned back and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry," I said gently, "But you know we have to do this."

"I know," Armin whispered, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know," I said.

"Okay enough of the love fest," Kim said with a smirk, "What about that voice we caught on the tripod-do-dad? Any ideas?"

"I know who it was," I said, "Or at least, I think I know."

"Really," Alexy asked, "And you didn't say anything before?"

"I was kind of occupied," I smiled sheepishly, "But I'm pretty sure it was Carmen Sky- David Cooper's victim at the school. I saw her ghost before at the end of the hall on the second story."

"Really, now," Kim asked, "What'd you find out?"

"I think David Cooper's presence there is kind of trapping her there... She's scared, I could tell, of him, which is reasonable."

"Anything else," Alexy asked, "Maybe something else you forgot to mention?"

"_Ha ha,_" I stuck out my tongue, "But no, that's it. Except..."

"What," Alexy asked, "I didn't actually think you had more to say..."

"Oh, I was thinking, I think we should trust Carmen," I said, "I mean, she's trapped there and she might help with the investigating, you know..."

"She's still a ghost," Armin argued, "And she could be some dark force in disguise! No way am I trusting that..."

"Armin," I said firmly, "She's just some poor soul that's trapped there by a dark entity, we need her help so we can figure out more. She's been with the dark entity longer than we have so she's bound to know more, how he thinks, how he'll react to things... We can use her help to draw it out so we can perform the exorcism, _if_ it's a demon, I mean, if not, then we can do a cleansing."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Alexy said as he grabbed some chips, "What's the difference between a cleansing and an exorcism?"

"A cleansing just rids of dark forces and cleans an area," I explained, "I mean, it's like an exorcism, but not quite. It's similar to just how you would get a priest to do a blessing on a house before you move in, you know? Exorcisms are obviously for the darker stuff like demons and are much more dangerous."

"That leads to another question," Kim pitched in, "Just how can you do an exorcism on a school? I thought you did those on people... And I thought you had to be a priest."

"Didn't I already explain this," I pouted, but they shrugged,

"Probably, but we have short attention spans," Alexy laughed, "No offense, but we don't exactly listen all the time when you babble."

"Fine," I sighed, "Fine... One, yes exorcists are priests of the Catholic church. The thing is, my grandmother was trained by a professional exorcists and assisted and performed a lot of exorcisms. She trained me in the ways of the Catholic church to perform exorcisms. I'm not a priest, obviously, but I can still do this. I would just prefer to have permission from the church first for personal reasons. I don't want to step on any toes, so to speak... Exorcisms can be preformed on places, not just people. I mean, demons can be attached to a building, an item... Exorcisms get rid of demons, simple as that, except possession cases are much worse since it's with a person. No matter what, it's going to be dangerous though since the demons never want to leave and will do everything and anything to get rid of you... Haven't you even seen _The Exorcist?"_

"No," Alexy said, but Armin and Kim smiled,

"Of course," Armin said, "But that's a movie."

"It's based on a true story," I pointed out, "A lot of that stuff in the movie actually happened. Here..."

I got up from my spot, which Armin protested at. I went over to the laptop and typed in _exorcisms at houses, videos._ I clicked the first one and seeing that it looked creditable, I turned the screen to them,

"Educate yourselves, because ten to one, something like this will happen at the school."

"...And to think," Alexy said, "All I used _Youtube_ for was to look up cat videos..."


	23. Warning

**Author Note: I will not use the actual words that use in exorcisms. I will not do this for a few reasons- one, there's multiple things that can be said during an exorcism depending on which priest (Jew, Catholic, etc.). Two, this is a bit too unsettling for me to write since I do believe it can happen but I'm trying to do it. Though that's in later chapters. Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 22- Warning:**

**Olive:**

There was a lot I had to do before we could even do a second investigation. I had a lot of research to do and I shared that research with the others so they knew what to expect if we have to do the exorcism. It was nasty stuff and frankly, it was rough. I had to tell them about the three stages of possession. The first step was infestation- things like footsteps, voices. The second step was oppression- it attaching to someone, meddling with their emotions so that they may feel as if something is eating away at them, taking their energy, or they may feel it's emotions such as random bursts of anger or sadness. Finally, the possession itself.

Of course, I also had to show them videos of exorcisms that was always the roughest thing to do. Weird things happened during exorcisms. The possessed body could bend in unnatural ways. Not only that, but they understood just how dangerous it was when we saw that one video that showed the bookcases falling, the walls shaking, the possessed person speaking in Latin, trying to hurt the priest so they were usually tied to something with a sheet over their head. The possessed spitting up blood and such. It was a nasty thing indeed.

I desperately hoped that all we had to do was a cleansing since it was much easier and frankly, exorcisms scared me. Besides, things were getting worse at the school. People were starting to get too scared to even go to the staircase because it was freaking everyone out. Everyone was on edge and I just knew that activity was stirring up because of me, at least I thought it was. Then came along Kim.

"Yo, lil' girl," Kim said as she sat down at the lunch table.

I never realized just how quiet our table was without Iris, Armin, and Alexy (Iris actually hasn't sat with us for awhile, she's been sitting with Nathaniel, Violette, and Melody). Armin and Alexy were sick. Kim snatched my bag of chips.

"Oh no, go ahead and help yourself," I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, I will," Kim retorted as she ate some of my chips, "So, lil' girl, do you ever check out the website?"

"The website," I asked confused.

"Alexy didn't tell you," Kim said, "Girl, he set up everything. He got a website for us up and running and apparently, it listed Alexy as the guy to contact. Now, check it out."

"Sure," I said as I grabbed my phone.

Kim gave me the website address and it led me to the website that Alexy created. It was pretty cool design and all with _The Exorcist_ at the top of it, along with _Sweet Amoris, North Carolina_ written underneath it. I looked through the multiple pages of the website that took me to videos from our other investigations, including a clip from our school investigation when the voices came on the recorder. Then there was a page that was called _Members_. There was a large picture of all us together decked out in the _Exorcist _shirts and jackets outside of the building of our first investigation. Then at the bottom in small writing it listed us from left to right- _Armin Galleon, Olivia Hart, Alexander 'Alexy' Galleon, and Kim Johnson._ Then scrolling down, it went into father details, listing me at the top- my name, status in the team (psychic/lead investigator), age, high school, and a brief biography. Each of us had that- name, age, status, high school, and brief biography. After looking through all of it, including the contact information, I turned to Kim,

"I didn't know his full name was Alexander."

"Neither did I," Kim shook her head, "But the thing is, this website is why we were able to find so many cases though. I always wondered how Alexy found them and it turns out- they found _him."_

"Huh," I said as I put my phone away and then started to nibble on my fries, "So is that all you have to share?"

"Nope," Kim said, "Apparently, guess what Friday is?"

"I'm almost scared to ask..."

"The tenth anniversary of the deaths of Cameron Sky and David Cooper," Kim informed me.

"So that's why activity is stirring up," I mused, "Makes sense... Are you suggesting that we do the investigation then?"

"Well, yeah, right?"

"Right," I agreed, "But we have to talk to Alexy and Armin."

Before I could say another word, there was a scream. Kim and I shared a look before we both burst towards the source. We found Melody was the one screaming at her feet was Iris, who looked bent in odd ways, at the base of the stairs.

"Call 911," Nathaniel ordered as he ran to Melody.

"Iris," I whispered horrified.

A black figure at the top of the stairs got my attention. I saw a brief glimpse of its face- David Cooper. We locked eyes before he disappeared. At that moment, I realized a few things- Iris was pushed down the stairs and this was a warning because Iris, who was now being rushed to the hospital, easily could have been _me._ And it was letting me know that.

* * *

"Woah," Armin sneezed, "We miss school for one day and miss out on_ everything_."

"Is Iris okay," Alexy asked.

I sat at the bottom end of Armin's bed as I talked with the twins. Armin was sitting up, sniffling, with many tissues and a trash can nearby while Alexy was in the same condition.

"Not really," I shook my head, "She's in the hospital now. I'm thinking about going to go visit her to make sure everything's okay, you know? And... I think it was David Cooper that pushed her."

"You do," Armin asked, "Why?"

"I saw him at the top of the stairs. I'm sure she was pushed. So if I go visit her, I can ask her, you know? Besides, I kind of feel bad that we haven't hung out with her for a while. She's probably been feeling left out, maybe that's why she moved to Nathaniel and Melody, so I kind of feel guilty... Maybe if I included her in on the loop then she would have known about David Cooper and not gotten hurt."

"She probably would have been pushed anyway," Armin reminded me, "There's nothing to change that. You don't have to tell her because of guilt. You should tell someone because you trust them."

"Right," I sighed.

"Now, do I get a kiss for being right?"

"You wish," I laughed, "I adore you, Armin, but a kiss on the lips will only make me sick too."

I stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead,

"I'm going to visit Iris now... Bye!"

"Bye," Alexy and Armin chimed.

* * *

Iris was in a hospital gown, hooked up to an IV, when I arrived. Her mother was standing close by in concern, but Iris was at least awake. Her right leg got broke so she had it hung up in a sling. Her chest looked like it was bandaged. I held up the flowers and stuffed panda,

"I came bearing gifts," I smiled.

Iris gave a half-hearted smile as her mother took the gifts from my hands to put them on a table before she excused herself from the room. I took a seat on a chair nearby.

"So, how you holding up?"

"Weirdly," Iris laughed, "They give me these huge pills that taste funny and as you can see, I got a bruised rib and a broke leg. They said I'm lucky, but I don't know."

"I hope you get better soon," I said, "I'm sorry, you know..."

"For me falling down the stairs," Iris said confused, "it's not your fault."

"No, I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend lately."

She smiled at me softly and grabbed my hand,

"I understand, it's okay. I saw that you guys started a ghost investigation team and all that. I'm not mad or anything. I was a bit sad for a little while since you guys didn't include me, but we're all good."

"I just didn't want you getting hurt," I explained, "I mean... Gosh, I feel so horrible."

"Don't," Iris said simply, "Like I said, it's all good... As long as you tell me that you and Armin are a couple now."

She wiggled her eyebrows,

"I've heard the rumors."

"Well, I don't know what the rumors are saying, but Armin and I are dating," I laughed, "it took a while, but we are."

"That's good. I knew you two would eventually end up together."

After a few minutes of talking, it came time for the dreaded question.

"Iris, I have something to ask."

"What?"

"When you fell down the stairs," I asked carefully, "Did you feel hands on your back? Were you pushed?"

Iris stopped grinning for a moment as she thought.

"Now that I think about it... I felt _something_. I don't know if it was hands or not though. Why would anyone at the school push me? I get along with all the students."

"It wasn't a student," I said softly.

She looked at me confused for a moment, but I didn't explain as I quickly left. One thing as clear- David Cooper, or whatever dark entity was taking the form of David Cooper, was _defiantly_ dangerous now.


	24. Offense-Final Session

**Author Note: Don't worry, stuff with Auntie will be figured out later for now the focus is on the school, David Cooper, Olivia (and Armin), and Carmen Sky. I am so excited for this. Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 23- Offense/Final Session:**

**Third Person:**

"Look," Olivia said firmly, "We need to go from defense to offense, we need to stop studying and start acting."

"Finally," Kim cheered, "And just in time for the tenth anniversary too."

The group was gathered at Armin, Alexy, and Olivia's house at the moment inside Olivia's room for once since Alexy and Armin haven't cleaned theirs. The group was sitting on the floor, munching on chips and cookies as they spoke.

"Seriously," Alexy cheered, "Sweet!"

"I know right," Armin cheered and the twins high-fived.

"Anyway," Olivia said, "you guys know that this means it'll be a second, and _final_, investigation of the school because after the anniversary, activity will probably die down."

"Right," Armin said, "But... does that mean you'll do it?"

"An exorcism," Olivia mused, "I don't know... I think it might be easier to do a cleansing and see if that works, if it doesn't, then we can do an exorcism or..."

Her voice trailed off. She had been thinking about using astral projection, but she didn't want to mention it until now.

"Or what," Armin asked, "Because if it doesn't involve exorcisms, I'm all for it."

"I was thinking about astral projection," Olivia admitted, "But it would only be the second time I've done it."

"Better than a first exorcism," Alexy pitched in, "But what's astral projection?"

"The ability to project my soul out of my body," Olivia explained, "My body will just be in a deep sleep, but my soul and everything would be wondering around."

"And just what will that do," Kim asked.

"Well, with my soul out, I'm practically a ghost, in a way, I would be able to see David Cooper and Carmen Sky better. I'd be able to see the dark entity a lot clearer and talk to it."

"How is it different then just being there," Armin asked curiously.

"It's clearer, more vivid, and a lot more accurate. If I astral project and see the dark entity, I might be able to talk it into leaving. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Right," Alexy agreed, "But if your soul is out there walking around, what about your body? Is it dead or just-"

"I just said that it's a deep sleep," Olivia said with a slight eye twitch in annoyance, "And my body is alive, it's just... empty in a way. It leaves me vulnerable to possession."

"No," Armin said firmly, "You're not doing it, not if you can be possessed and we don't know how to do exorcisms, you do."

"We can be possessed anyway," Olivia argued, "And I'm positive that if I could just talk to it... Or maybe not even it- but talk to Carmen. She knows more and she's not really able to stay in this plane long enough for even me to talk to her for too long, but if I was astral projecting then I could talk to her longer..."

"But it's too dangerous," Armin retorted, "And I will not let you get hurt! Don't you realize how reckless that would be! That'd be like going on a solo mission with the top boss in a game! You _never_ do that! We would have no way of helping you!"

Kim and Alexy shared a look before they quickly retreated from the room to leave the couple to argue. Olivia clenched her fists,

"Don't you think I know that," Olivia snapped, "I know that you guys can't help me if I astral project! I know that I will be vulnerable! But I'll do what I think is right and all that I can do to get rid of this!"

"But at the cost of your life," Armin continued, "You could die, Olivia, don't you get that! I don't... I don't want you to die, is that so wrong?"

Armin looked into her eyes and Olivia, for just a moment, doubted her idea of astral projection. However, she was too stubborn. She sat back down onto Armin's lap and hugged him tightly,

"Armin, I know that," Olivia said softly as she calmed down, "But please understand that if I don't do this, someone else might die."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Maybe I'm just too cute," Olivia winked.

Armin laughed, the anger in him disappeared as Olivia laughed as well. Armin kissed her passionately,

"Just promise me that during this investigation, astral projection is one of the last things you'll consider doing- exorcism being the _very_ last resort. And that you'll be careful."

"Promise," Olivia swore.

* * *

The lights of Sweet Amoris High School were turned off, but due to urging from the principal who refused to let them without it, they had to have flashlights. Like last time, a classroom was set aside to use as a base while tripods were set up near the stairs (one at top and one at the bottom) and another tripod was set up at the end of the hallway on the second floor. All of them had flashlights while Alexy held the camera and Kim was at the base.

Olivia and Armin stood at the base of the stairs with the recorders in their hands. Alexy stood by filming them while standing a reasonable distance away. The air seemed thick and a bit harder to breath. Even with their flashlights, it was dark. A creepy feeling overwhelmed the area and they weren't sure just what they were getting into.

Olivia looked around and felt a dark presence. She stood up,

"Armin, Alexy, it's here... I can sense it... But I can't see it, it's hiding..."

"Hiding, hiding," a voice mocked and Armin jumped,

"Did you hear that?"

"You actually heard its voice too," Olivia asked shocked, "It must be getting louder, more powerful."

"I don't like the sound of that," Alexy said from behind the camera.

Olivia turned on her voice recorder.

"Are you mocking us? Do you think we're a threat to you?"

An eerie laughter met with Olivia's ears and she shivered as a cold blast made its way through the halls.

"What's wrong," Armin asked.

"It's laughing at us... Listen."

She played back the recorder that caught the laughter. Armin shivered,

"Man this is creepy."


	25. Astral Projection

**Author Note: And thus the more dramatic part starts. Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 24- Astral Projection:**

**Third Person:**

Not even ten minutes into the investigation, and they knew that she had to do it. She had to astral project. While Armin and Alexy weren't sure about it, Kim was all for it since she was convinced that Olivia could take care of herself. There was no way around doing it, however, since the next option would be to do an exorcism- which Armin insisted to just use as a last resort, especially if they had a chance in resolving it peacefully. A cleansing was not an option- it was way too evil to be driven out by just a simple cleansing.

They all headed to base camp in the classroom so Olivia could rest/astral project. Armin sat down and Olivia used his lap as a pillow.

"Remember," Olivia said, "My body will be vulnerable to possession and/or attacks. For that reason, when I wake up, be cautious because I don't know if it will be me or not. Make sense?"

"Yeah," Armin said, "Be careful, and promise me to come back, okay?"

Olivia gave him a quick kiss,

"I will."

She closed her eyes and went into a meditative-like state. Last time she astral projected, it was when she was sleeping and didn't mean to. So, she read up on the subject and learned how she could force herself to astral project. She first blocked out all outside noises and focused only on her breathing..._ In and out...in and out...Inhale, exhale..._ She imagined a violet ball inside her body and she imagine just letting it out, letting out her soul. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the classroom. She turned and saw her body was still sleeping. She looked around, but the others were just barely there- not blurry like a ghost, but they were almost transparent and she could only hear them if she focused hard enough, but she had other things to worry about.

She walked out of the classroom and almost instantly she could sense the dark presence.

"Hello," she called out, her voice almost echoing down the dead silent halls, "Is anyone here?"

She continued down the halls, sensing that someone was watching her. She just couldn't see who- he was hiding. Finally, she reached the staircase, where the presence was the strongest.

"David Cooper," Olivia called, "I'd like to speak with you."

"Well we all _want _things, doesn't mean we'll get them," a voice answered from behind her.

She whipped around to see the ghost of David Cooper. He was scowling slightly, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"And oh, look at you, a psychic- you're one of _them_, aren't you? As far as I know, _they_ are the only ones capable of astral projection... Hmmm it's been a while since I've seen astral projection."

"Them," Olivia asked, trying to mask her fear, "And what are you talking about? You've been only been here for ten years."

"_Them_," David spat, "the Hart family, they've been exorcising my kind for years now... And dearie, I've been here much longer than ten years, you should know that- you did your research."

Olivia's mind went on a rampage, trying to figure out what he meant. She thought about everything they knew. David Cooper was a Satanist killing people and he killed Carmen Sky at the staircase before killing himself. Before that, the school grounds were a Satanic ritual area where people would perform sacrifices to... Her eyes widened.

"You're not David Cooper," she whispered, "You're a demon taking the appearance of him."

David clapped with a _Chesire_ grin before he vanished in a small puff of black mist. The black mist settled into the shadows, she couldn't see him, but she could _sense_ he was still there. His voice traveled all around her,

"Oh you're a smart one, aren't you? But that's why your grandmother was so fond of you, isn't that right? She loved you, you know, too bad she's dead. I would have loved to kill her or possess her. That would be fun, wouldn't it? You trying to exorcise your own grandmother."

Olivia tensed as a large sense of fear settled within her. She wanted nothing more to run, but that would defeat the purpose of the astral projection. She wasn't going to let the demon fool her or taunt her. She continued asking questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Ohhh I take it back," the voice mocked, "Turns out she's not so smart after all."

"Answer the question," she said firmly.

The voice reappeared again. This time it was just above a whisper and it was right into her ear, its breath tickled the back of her neck and she tensed in fear as it spoke.

"I want to see everyone suffer."

The breathing down her neck stopped and Olivia let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding. She hissed, however, as it wasn't satisfied. It clawed her sides slightly.

"The best thing dearie, is that the wounds show up on your body," the demon hissed.

Olivia stood her ground and her finger touched the small ring on her finger, hoping to draw strength from her deceased grandmother.

"Why are taking the form of David Cooper," Olivia finally asked, "Why not just let everyone know you're a demon?"

"Oh that gets rid of the fun."

Sinister laughter filled her ears before the dark force continued,

"You just don't get it, do you dearie? David Cooper was my follower, indeed. They _summoned_ me here so here I'll always be. Taking the form of my favorite little pawn, of course I could be anyone."

Olivia jumped back as the dark mist appeared in front of her. Her own face staring back at her.

"You can't get rid of me... You're so weak, psychic, your body will be mine and you will burn in the depths of Hell."

Olivia watched as her 'body' in front of her burst into flames, the flesh melting off of her doppleganger's face. The demon had a _Chesire_ grin. Olivia backed away from the burning disguised demon slightly.

"I'm much too powerful for poor little abused Olivia Jared Lewis," the demon hissed, "Oh _sorry,_ I forgot- you don't like being called by the same last name of that monster- that's your words, isn't it? _Monster_? Well dearie, sorry to disappoint you, but the only monster here..."

The demon disappeared into he black mist again, the voice spoke to her again from behind,

"...Is me," it finished.

* * *

"Uhh guys," Armin said, "Something's wrong."

Alexy and Kim looked away from the screens- it wasn't like anything was happening. They were all on edge since the school seemed deathly quiet and there were no signs that Olivia was going to get up anytime soon. They looked at her slumbering body. Her chest was slowly rising and going back down with each small breath she took. However, now her breaths were shaky and loud. Her eyes were still tightly closed, but she was turning slightly as a small hiss escaped her lips.

Armin tensed in fear, just wondering if maybe- just for a moment- that the dark entity had possessed her. Kim was the only one not freaking out as she rushed over and noticed the small dark spot that was appearing on the side of her body.

"Relax, lil' girl, you can do this," Kim said softly as she gently turned Olivia back onto her back as Armin stroked her hair.

Olivia's body relaxed, but her body was obviously uncomfortable in a bit of pain. Her head was back to resting on Armin's lap.

"Alexy, get the first aid kit," Kim snapped.

Armin gulped as he grabbed one of Olivia's hands into his own and gently rubbed over her thumb. Alexy ran over with the kit, the camera still in one hand, as Kim gently lifted up her shirt. On Olivia's side were three large claw marks that were drawing blood.

"But that's not possible," Alexy said, "W-We didn't feel anything- no cold spots or anything..."

"Maybe lil' girl got hit in her soul form or whatever that shit is called," Kim mused.

"We have to get out of here then, help me carry her," Armin said as he got ready to stand up, but Kim put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down,

"Weren't you listening to her? If it's attacking her soul, moving the body won't help and we don't have any way of waking her up or whatever."

"So what do we do," Alexy asked.

"We sit and wait," Kim shrugged, "All we can do, lil' girl may be small, but she's strong. She can take care of herself, have faith."

* * *

The demon had disappeared into a black mist and shortly afterwards, the scream reached Olivia's ears. She was still tense from the fear she felt inside her at being confronted with the demon, but now she was only shocked the scream didn't come from her. It came from up the stairs in the hall. She ran as fast her feet would carry her up the stairs and into the hall. She had no time to even think about the demon taking over her body, not if Carmen or another spirit that may be trapped, was in danger.

Sure enough, at the end of the hall, the ghost of Carmen Sky was on the ground crying.

"Carmen, what's wrong," Olivia asked as she rushed over.

"David Cooper... a demon," she sobbed, "He said... he's going to take over your body..."

"I know, that's why I need to get back, but are you okay," Olivia asked.

"I'm fine but... look out!"

At that moment, Olivia turned only to see nothing. Then she felt a large pressure on her back as something clawed her and pushed her down to the ground.

"Funny thing," Carmen said as she on top of Olivia, her weight adding to the pain and pressure of the large bruise already forming, "I knew that I needed to distract you, hurt you, so you wouldn't come after me when I go for your body. See, I knew that if I were to just go ahead and attack you, you'd expect it, you'd dodge it... Besides this is much more fun, isn't it?"

Carmen stomped on her back before jumping off of Olivia and stood in front of her. Olivia laid on the ground on her stomach, using her elbows to prop herself up despite the pain. Her face was a bit bruised from the face-plant into the ground.

"What... what did you do with the Carmen," Olivia spat.

"There was no real Carmen- she's not a ghost here. You'd think she would be, right? But nope, see, apparently she was a strong Catholic and despite her bloody murder, she moved on- pity, it would have been fun torturing her here. I just used her appearance to get you to trust me, just a little bit."

She knelt down with her hands on her knees and made a face,

"You're so naive to be a good psychic. Shame, I thought you might be a threat. Ah-well, ta-ta."

She kicked Olivia in the face before transforming into a dark mist and going down the steps. The demon's voice echoed through the halls,

"And thanks for the meat suit, sweetie. I'll have lots of fun fucking your boyfriend up."


	26. Possession

**Author Note: I appreciate the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 25- Possession:**

**Third Person:**

When _Olivia_ woke up, Armin was ecstatic to see her eyelids flutter open. He was smiling from ear to ear. All of them were worried about the injuries appearing on her body and with nothing they could do, all they did was just dare to hope she would wake up and be alright. She shakily sat up with the help of Armin. When her eyes were fully open, they seemed duller than they usually were. A small line of dark red surrounded the outside of her iris- hardly visible unless one knew what they were looking for. However, the group didn't know what to look for and truly believed that the being waking up in Olivia's body was the _real_ Olivia- _they were wrong._

"Where am I," _Olivia_ muttered as she looked around.

As soon as she looked down at her hands and wiggled her fingers, a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"It worked," she whispered.

"It worked," Armin questioned, "That's great!"

"Yeah," _Olivia_ said, something sinister dancing in her eyes.

Kim looked over a bit suspiciously,

"Really? David Cooper, the guy we thought might be a demon, is gone?"

_Olivia _shrugged,

"Turns out he was just a really angry ghost- the injuries are from where he lashed out, by the way. Though, eventually, I talked him into leaving. He's moved on."

"And what about that Carmen girl," Armin asked, "His victim?"

"She was able to move on with him gone- rather poetic, isn't it?"

_Olivia entered the class room. She could clearly see her body, but she could see the translucent figure of the dark mist inside her body- controlling it._

_"No," Olivia whispered._

_She focused and was finally able to hear and see Armin, Alexy, and Kim clearly. She walked over to Armin,_

_"Don't let it fool you, it's not me! It's not me," she pleaded. _

_She tried to grab a hold of him, but simply passed through._

_Olivia_ scoffed with a slight smirk. Armin felt a chill go down his spine as a minor cold spot went through him, but he ignored it for the most part. He grabbed a hold of_ Olivia's_ arm and helped her stand up. She hissed slightly in anger as she narrowed his eyes at him.

"Olivia," Armin said, "Are you okay?"

She blinked and then smirked,

"Oh, I couldn't be better."

Kim watched the exchange in suspicion and ordered Alexy to go ahead and turn off the cameras along with the tripods. As they put everything up, Armin helped _Olivia_ out to the van while the _real_ Olivia followed.

_"What can I do," Olivia mused to herself, "It's getting harder and harder to focus on them... What if I get weaker being separated from my body...Wait..."_

_She snapped and then smirked. She recalled that her Nana said that she could force the demon out of her if she tried to get her body back. But if it doesn't work, she thought. She needed a way to warn them of the demon in her body before she tried to force it out in case she failed. _

_She just wasn't sure how yet._

"Good luck,"_ Olivia_ whispered with a smirk over her shoulder, looking directly at the real Olivia, "You'll need it."

The red in the iris functioned not only as a sign of possession, but it allowed the demon inside to see the ghosts on the other plane- where the real Olivia just happened to be.

_"I'll get you," Olivia threatened._

"I doubt it, dearie, but I sure will have fun with your boyfriend, I'm a female demon after all," _Olivia_ purred softly.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Kim set up to go over the evidence in the living room while Alexy opted for showering in order to 'get rid of the wiggins.' Armin and _Olivia_ were currently in the bedroom tending to her wounds. Thankfully, the adult members of the Galleon family AKA the parents weren't home since they went on a date night.

Armin gently took off Olivia's shirt in order to look at the claw marks and bruises. While Kim had addressed them back a the school, it was done just temporarily. He tried to ignore that he was seeing his girlfriend in just her bra while the demon in disguise tried to ignore that she was slightly turned on by the human, mortal boy. She could play the part of Olivia- _'the weak psychic.'_ Or she could play the part of the seductive girlfriend. She decided to go for the later as Armin rubbed some of the herbs on her back. She bit her lip seductively and moved closer to the slightly uncomfortable Armin. She leaned over to Armin's ear.

_"Oh heck no,_" _Olivia growled, not wanting her body's first willing time to be when a demon is controlling her body- not to mention she didn't want the monster to do it with her boyfriend._

"You're good with your hands," _Olivia _whispered into Armin's ear.

He shivered and his body seemed to betray him, but something about it didn't seem right- Olivia wasn't that forward. Still, the blood seemed to go from his brain into another organ as she practically strangled his waist with her legs.

"B-but you're hurt," Armin tried to protest.

"Oh, give me some _Advil_ and I'll be fine," _Olivia_ said dismissively.

Armin looked at her confused, knowing that Olivia hated modern medicine. It was a slight warning sign as he realized that the person on him may have Olivia's body, but it was _defiantly_ not his girlfriend- not unless astral projecting you soul caused a total attitude change for a short time anyway. _Olivia_ nibbled on his ear,

"They say that there's more than one way to get better... I'm pretty sure this is one of them."

"_Get off of my boyfriend," Olivia protested, "DANG IT GET OFF! GAHH!"_

_Olivia's anger flared briefly as she thought about trying to attack the demon, but that would be just what it wanted. Instead, she took a few deep calming breaths. She needed to find a way to warn them all- fast- before the demon took her boyfriend in more ways than one. She headed downstairs, hoping that Kim would be able to figure it out._

As Kim took out one of the recorders, she shivered when a small cold blast hit her.

"Creepy as fuck," she whispered to herself.

_"Just turn it on,_" _Olivia said into Kim's ear, if she could get Kim to just turn it on then it could pick up her voice._

Kim seemed to stare at the recorder and her gut told her to turn it on, so on impulse she did just that. After a second, she shook her head,

"What am I doing," she said to herself, so she turned it off and then played it back to rewrite it.

What she didn't expect was a few words to come through the recorder.

_"Kim...don't trust... Not me...Demon..."_

Not all of Olivia's words came through being to her current weakened state. Kim looked at the recorder.

"Olivia," Kim whispered, "What the hell lil' girl..."

The voice sounded exactly like Olivia- it was her voice, but how? _Unless,_ Kim thought, _...Damn it, we're screwed. _

"Olivia," Kim said firmly, "If you're here, tell me something only you would know."

She turned the recorder on, waited a second, and then played it back.

_"Lacy panties..."_

Kim turned bright red at that, knowing exactly what Olivia was talking about- the incident with Rosayla involving Kim getting lacy undergarments despite protests. She rewinded the tape and repeated her earlier process.

"Okay, okay, it's you, I guess... But if you're here then who's there," she pointed towards the stairs, gesturing upwards.

She played back the tape. Like last time, Olivia's voice came through.

_"Demon...going to...get back...wanted...warn...you..."_

Kim quirked an eyebrow at the jotted speech, but she got the message all the same.

"Kick ass, lil' girl. I'll warn Alexy and Armin while you're doing that."

_Olivia smiled faintly and then headed up the stairs. She gritted her teeth when she saw Armin laying on the bed, looking uncomfortable, as the demon in disguise was looking at him seductively. _

Armin put his hands up in order to not touch Olivia. He was bright red and a bit uncomfortable in more than one way. By now, he was defiantly sure that it wasn't the real Olivia, but he didn't know what he could do. He didn't know how to perform an exorcism. He didn't want to make the demon mad- what if it hurt Olivia or Olivia's body? Didn't she say something about kicking it out of her body? Why wasn't she doing that?

Just as he thought that, _Olivia _clutched her head and got off of him. She gritted her teeth,

"This body is mine," _Olivia_ hissed.

Armin backed away from _Olivia_ slowly, his worst fears were true. Kim appeared in the doorway and watched Olivia's body closely as Alexy stepped into the hallway when he got out of the shower, whistling casually. He looked at Kim and Armin as he dried his hair.

"Uhh... what did I miss?"

* * *

The real Olivia looked around. Where she was- inside her own body and mind- wasn't like anything she would have been able to imagine. It was just all empty space. She was standing, yet she was standing on absolutely nothing. In a way, it reminded her of space or just a very dark, large room that was pitch black. Standing in front of her was the demon, still appearing in the form of Olivia. It hissed at her.

"Look who finally got the guts to try to force me out. Think you can, sweetie, because I already told you- this body is mine. So go out, wither and die from weakness- your soul is still alive and can't live without its body for too long after all. I frankly don't care."

_Olivia's_ arms were crossed and her face was nonchalant. Olivia clenched her fists.

"Well, I do. This is my body, my mind, and my _life_. I will not go down without a fight."

"Well,"the demon smirked, "if you insist that we fight then let's get to it... The sooner we get this done, the sooner I go back to fucking your boyfriend while you watch. Oh now _that_ is torture. Wouldn't you like that sweetie? Seeing him being pleasured by some evil demon thinking it was you? That's got to hurt."

Olivia scowled as she narrowed her eyes while she thought of a plan because frankly- she wasn't sure how to get the demon out of her body. Should she do an exorcism? Or at least chant it? Is it simply a battle of will or faith?

She was about to find out.

* * *

Kim and Armin were able to get Olivia's body onto the bed as she thrashed with her eyes shut tightly. Her fists were clenching and unclenching and small beads of sweat were going down her face.

"Come on," Kim said as she grabbed some sheets, "We have to tie her to the headboard so she doesn't hurt herself."

Despite the fact that he was concerned that being tied up might her, Armin knew it had to be done. Alexy held her down as the other two tied her wrists up. Hisses escaped her mouth,

"_I will not leave,"_ a demonic voice escaped from her mouth.

Armin looked at her in concern and then looked to Kim,

"What else should we do? Do you think she can do it?"

"Cast it out," Kim questioned, "Hell yeah, Olivia's a strong lil' girl, you should know that. Alexy, want to check her bottom drawer for the exorcism shit?"

"Uhh Kim," Alexy said, "We have no idea how to perform an exorcism."

"I know," Kim snapped, "But there's bound to be something in that book that can help us, not to mention there might be some candles or shit that we can light or rub on her so she can be stronger."

Armin grabbed Olivia's hand, which was difficult because her body was being thrashed around wildly. Her back arched as she screeched slightly. Alexy bit back some witty comment and went to get the exorcism things.

"Come on," Armin whispered, "You can do this, Olivia. I knew it wasn't you..."

His only answer was her screaming.

* * *

_"Come on, you can do this, Olivia. I knew it wasn't you..."_

Olivia recognized Armin's voice and it brought her comfort that he believed in her. It also made her slightly smile that he knew it wasn't her. She should have trusted him a bit more, she should have known that he would be able to tell. The demon just scoffed,

"Oh isn't that sweet? I think I'm going to gag. Newsflash, sweetie, he was about to fuck my, well _your_ brains out- figuratively, though I wouldn't mind just tearing out his brain when we were done."

Olivia felt a bit nausea as that thought, knowing that the demon would do just that- kill him, probably in a very gruesome way. The demon sneered as it clawed her stomach,

"If you can't take the heat, you should have just moved on- let me keep this body."

"No way," Olivia gritted out, "This is my body and I will defeat you."

She fingered the olive ring, seemingly drawing strength from thoughts of her grandmother... She had an idea with that thought. She stood up straighter, prouder.

"Love," Olivia whispered, "I have something you will never have and that is love. I love my friends, my new family, my deceased loved ones. More importantly, I have faith."

"Love is only temporary~," the demon mocked, "and faith isn't real. There is nothing but the fire and the burning and the endless torture."

"Say what you will, but I stand firm," Olivia said as she narrowed her eyes, "And I have faith in my God-given abilities and I have faith in my friends. I have faith in the powers in Heaven, God, and _you will not make my faith waiver._ Reveal yourself, demon, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit!"

Olivia started to recite passages from the Bible and started to perform an exorcism on the demon within her. The demon screeched and thrashed around, small wisps of smoke coming off of the demon's true form as it was stripped from its disguise.

"I will not go down," the demon hissed.

Then the true fight begun.

* * *

Armin still held onto her hand firmly, saying comforting words as Olivia was thrashing around, occasionally saying something in Latin, and small wounds appeared on her body- almost from the inside out. Her eyes were still shut tightly and Kim had to tie down Olivia's legs because of the kicking and the small levitation. Alexy was stressing out and screaming a bit on the inside. Kim was rubbing some healing herbs onto the wounds, muttering a few words of comfort. Alexy finally moved to the hall and was talking on the phone with the church to try to get a priest to perform the exorcism.

"Can't we do more," Armin persisted.

"Look, for the tenth time, the notes in that book said that it was this herb that helped her own personal spiritual power or some shit and we don't know how to do an exorcism so _no we cannot do more_," Kim practically growled.

All of them were tense and the air was thick with suspense. They wondered if their friend (and girlfriend) would make it. Finally, Alexy came back,

"Normally, they need proof, but they could hear the screaming and the Latin she was speaking, so they're sending a priest our way. Hopefully, he can help. Now, we can just wait."

Olivia was cursing every curse in the book, except it wasn't her own voice- it was the demonic, Hell spawn's voice. They had to wait nearly ten minutes before the priest showed up, but at that point, Olivia was in obvious pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad- the demon's voice wasn't speaking out as often. Kim was the one to lead the priest upstairs, and he looked around, noting the ties on Olivia's wrists and ankles, along with the books on exorcism.

"I hope you weren't trying to perform the exorcism yourself," he said dryly, "This is very dangerous."

"We know," Kim huffed, "The exorcism shit is hers."

She pointed to Olivia and the priest furrowed his brows,

"Being interested in such subjects could allow a demon into the home and invite it into her body?"

"Look," Kim snapped, "Like Hell it matters how it got there, just get it out of her! And for your information, Mister High and Mighty, she's a psychic and a trained exorcist. She's assisted in many exorcisms."

"Kim," Alexy warned, not wanting to upset the priest.

The priest just nodded solemnly,

"It is alright. Things like this make tensions arise, creating short tempers in those around the possessed and stirring up anger. How long as she been like this?"

"She just got possessed earlier," Alexy explained, "We were on an investigation at the school and when we got back, we realized she wasn't herself. She's been like this or maybe what, three hours?"

"There's still time," the priest said as he stood by her.

Armin moved aside, but kept the grip on her hand, making it clear that he wasn't going to let go. As soon as the priest opened the Bible and put the cross on her body, Olivia's own voice came through, speaking in Latin, and then speaking Bible passages.

"She's trying to exorcise it herself from the inside," the priest mused, "I must work quickly to help her. She's still in there, but the demon can easily kill her..."

The priest started to join in, chanting in union with Olivia's real voice.

"_By the power of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, leave this body,_" the priest and Olivia said in union.

Olivia started to scream before finally, her body fell to the bed and her breathing stopped.


	27. Epilogue

**Author Note:  
Wow, what a scare last chapter was. Also, to say again that the prayer that Olivia and the priest used for the exorcism (it's considered a prayer) is Catholic because Olivia (as well as the priest) were Catholic, however it was based on what one might say as I said before I wished to not use to the exact prayers involved since I was already ify on the subject of exorcism because I believe it can happen (for that reason, I didn't follow what may actually happen in a real exorcism) and because I didn't want to include things that were _too_ religious for those who aren't of that religion that may read this (if you're curious there are a few different prayers to protect one from evil entities- the most common ones are the two Catholic prayers _The Lord's __Prayer_ and the _Prayer of Saint Micheal_ and the other most commonly used one is a Wicca's protection prayer.)  
WARNING- if you ever do look up exorcism based things, _be cautious_. Just looking things up can open one's mind and body to the influence of such things if there's such an entity in your house _or_ it can even invite one to your home if you're not careful. And just because this whole fic was basically a teen ghost hunting thing- if you're interested in teen ghost hunting there's a lot of books for it like_ Ghost Hunting For Beginners _and _The Other Side: A Teen's Guide to Ghost Hunting and the Paranormal _(if you do actually do those things- by things meaning ghost hunting- _take caution please)._  
Please review!  
~CWA**

**Epilogue:**

**Olivia:**

"Thanks again, Father," I said formally with a small bow.

Father John Brown just nodded with a small smile. I held the Bible in my hands and headed out of the church, just thankful that the priest that helped exorcise that demon out of my body a good nine years ago was now a close friend and almost a real father to me- _or more like an uncle,_ I mused to myself. Yet now, I was twenty-five and living a pretty good life. Granted, my life still included a lot of demons, exorcisms, and ghosts.

Either way, I headed straight to my apartment and put the Bible in my room on top of my dresser before getting dressed into the _Exorcist_ team shirt, jeans, boots, and the team jacket that had my name on it. When I exited the bedroom, Armin greeted me. Like myself, he wore the team outfit.

"Hey beautiful, did I ever tell you that you are more kick-butt than Lara Craft?"

"No, but that's nice to hear," I said as I gave a small kiss to my husband, "So, I take it Alexy, Kim, and Rodger are going to meet us half-way to the site so we can arrive as a team?"

"You got that right," Armin nodded.

Rodger was some guy whom we met in college when we got our degree in the paranormal. He was pretty good with the tech-side of things so he was officially our techie- well, that wasn't the proper term, but that was what we called him.

"And you took Blair to the day care, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Armin said with a mock salute and then stuck his tongue out at me, "Just what type of father would forget to take his own kid to the daycare?"

"Mommy," Blair said as she rushed to hug my leg.

Blair, aged three years old, looked up at me with violet eyes, her black braid swishing against her back. Her cute pink cargo shorts had pockets that were obviously the chosen hidden spot for her stuffed animals as a few stuffed animal heads were poking out and her black and pink striped shirt was dirtied with something- I was almost sure I didn't even want to know what it was. I picked her up as I looked up at Armin with a quirked eyebrow. He rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Okay, so I _did_ forget...I love you," he said making puppy-dog eyes, silently begging for forgiveness.

"Fine," I said, giving in, "It's alright. We can take her on our way to meet the others..."

* * *

I rolled up the sleeves to my white button-up shirt as I entered the old house- my _old_ house. I almost bought it, but I explained to the ghost of Agatha- err _Auntie_- that it brought back too many bad memories. She understood. She just made me promise to never forget her and I haven't, which was why I was entering the house with a small smile. I was determined to help find that locket so she could move on. Thankfully, it was an open house and I was friends with the retailer so it was easy to just enter the house- my friend wasn't complaining since she knew of my abilities and she was positive that it was haunted. It was pretty easy to convince her that I needed some alone time in the house.

"Olivia," a voice whispered.

I turned to see the ghost called Auntie. She still looked exactly the same, as opposed to me since I've gotten taller, got a tiny bit heavier but not much, and I had curves. My hair was now cut a lot shorter though. I smiled at Auntie.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh dearie," Auntie cried, "it's so good to see you. Look at how much you've grown! When you said that you were moving away from Sweet Amoris, I was so scared that you were going to forget about me!"

I did move away from Sweet Amoris the second that I turned nineteen. Armin and I moved in together, actually. Though Alexy, his parents, and everyone else we knew from the town still stayed there- minus Nathaniel who I was pretty sure was a lawyer now.

"I haven't seen you since you said goodbye! What's the news? Are you married? Oh I see a ring! So you are married! Did you bring pictures? Do you have any kids? Do you have a job? Are you still a ghost hunter?"

I laughed slightly and took out my wallet.

"Remember the guy I was dating, Armin? He's my husband now," I explained, "We have a three year old named Blair. I actually do have a job- my husband and I own a video game shop that seconds as a cafe. And yes, I am still a ghost hunter."

I showed her the pictures in my wallet of us as a family and the ones of just Blair.

"Oh that's so wonderful dearie! But if you have a life and a family now, why come back here?"

"I moved on," I said simply, "So I'm here to help you move on as well."

Auntie was in tears as I went down to the basement. She couldn't bring herself to come down with me since she was convinced that, like the other times I had tried, I would come up with nothing. I wondered about what Nana told Auntie- she said that it was in plain sight. What could that mean? It took me ten minutes of searching every crack and every speck before my eyes drifted to the old dresser. I went over and looked through the drawers. Curiously, I found a secret compartment in one of them. Opening it, I found a locket. I smiled to myself as I held onto the necklace and went back upstairs.

"Empty handed again," Auntie sighed, "I expected as much."

"Actually," I said, holding the necklace out by the chain, letting the locket dangle in the air, "I found it."

* * *

"Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard with the shopping," Alexy admitted sheepishly.

One would have thought that after my first baby shower with Blair, that I would have learned my lesson about Alexy and his need to shop. However, I seemed to have forgot that as I looked at the cute baby boy clothes in front of me. I rubbed my tummy slightly, just imaging what Ash would look like in the clothes when he came out. There was also basic baby necessities piled up on the other side of the room from Kim, Rodger, and Iris.

"Ya think," I said dryly with a slight laugh, "I appreciate it though- I think I won't have to do any shopping for him for a while."

It was at that moment that my lovely husband walked in with his nose in a hand held game system.

"Ohhhh what game," I asked excitedly.

When he didn't answer me, I felt my eye twitch.

"Hey," Kim snapped, "When a pregnant lady asks you a question, you better answer her, we clear?"

Armin's head snapped up so fast that I thought it might break. Iris laughed,

"You would think you two would have out grown your video game playing."

"You're never too old for video games," Armin and I said in union before high-fiving with a triumph expression on our faces.

"Remind me to never ask you to baby sit Ariel," Kim said dryly.

Ariel, obviously, was Kim's adopted daughter since she was never one for relationships and remained 'single, wild, and free' as she put it. All of us, officially, now had at least one kid actually- Iris even had two just like Armin and I were about to have.

We may have been ghost hunters still. We may be fascinated with the paranormal. Yet, we were good.

Yeah, life was pretty good to us.


End file.
